Perdonare
by champylin
Summary: It's been 3 years. They never had a child. It was his dream, that can never be fulfilled. A HinaxSasu fanfic! With other pairings... of course also a SasuXhinaXGaa! Rated M just in case !
1. prologue

**Pernodare**

Prologue

Children... Sasuke wanted the Uchiha compound be filled with his children. He has a beautiful wife with beautiful long midnight tresses; she is kind and most of all she is the Hyuuga heiress. No, he does not love her, nor does he believe she loves him. It was just a fateful encounter when she was tipsy after Naruto's wedding with Sakura. It just _happened_.

No. She was not pregnant. He just took her chastity and took responsibility. More so, she was the most fitting to carry his children.

It's been three long years since their wedding. They tried many a times but failed each time. It seems that there's always something missing.

Was it love? But for a woman to get pregnant, love has nothing to do with it.

Was it because he does not desire her? He would have not bedded her that night if he didn't.

Did they lack compassion? Sasuke did it every time given a chance; he's _very_ compassionate with it.

Was it because this is not a marriage of choice for them? No, that can't be.

There must only be one reason.

**ONE OF THEM IS INFERTILE.**

**Well... I just edited a little ******


	2. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply

Standard disclaimers apply!!

Wait, whe I say an Uchiha, I mean a sharingan user. When I say a Hyuuga, then a byakugan user. OK? anyway... enjoY!! I hope you don't or won't find it dragging... hahaha

**Pernodare**

Chapter 1

It was dawn. The sun slowly reaching the surface of the Uchiha compound… No, there isn't a single Uchiha present inside. Only a single Hyuuga, lazily opening her eyes, feeling the same struck of pain looming over her heart. It is not the first time she wakes up on an empty bed. It has been the usual for over a month now. She has no real idea to where her husband is, or whatever he is doing. All she could remember is that every time she asks during the afternoon when her husband comes home is that, he's up early for training. Not that she doubts her husband. She knows the reason and she accepts it, swallows it every single time. It _must _be her fault that she has not given birth to a single child. She had been a failure all her life. No wonder her clan was so happy to let her marry the Uchiha.

Hinata has stopped running errands in the hospital as a nurse. It's not that she wanted to. Rather, her husband did not like her working such lowly job as he calls it. She also stopped being an active Ninja; she did not have to do any of that. Her only task is to give birth to his child. What a wonderful job she's doing huh?

It has been three years since their wedding. It would be an out-right lie to say that _Sasuke_ did not treat her any good. The first night they spent as husband and wife was awkward as should be but he made her feel somewhat relaxed. That night Sasuke had been gentle, he told her everything she needed to hear. It may not be the first time they did 'it', but it's the first for Hinata doing 'it' being sober. Night after nights, the words became lesser and lesser. Yes it was numbing, she later felt like she was a baby-making machine or some sort, well, one that's malfunctioning by the way. Along those nights, the time they spent, the few words they exchanged, and the short glances they gave, she came to understand him. Later on, she fell in love with him. Although he said what she needs to hear, the one thing she desperately needed to hear never came out from his mouth. The three simple yet complex words "I love you".

You may now think that she's delusional, believing something that may never or would never happen. Didn't she have enough? He took responsibility even though it was her fault for being, you know, 'loose', she was not even pregnant. But, when it comes to love, we're all delusional, there's no such thing as enough. Asking for more, wanting more... its human nature, people always wants more, specially the things they think they can never have.

When she woke up from bed, having practiced the same tasks everyday, she started working. She folded their bed; she cleaned the house, did the laundry, took a bath, cooked, you know the usual chores a housewife would do. At lunch, she waited for him as she usually does. There was something bothering her today, something that ticks her. She waited for him for a while. It became hours. Realizing he won't have lunch at home, she ate the rest of the food. Soon she prepared dinner. It was night, again hours have passed. She must have fallen asleep in the dining room waiting for him. Yes, it was different. Today, he did not come home to eat lunch, nor dinner. He was somewhere else.

--

Sasuke knew where and when to stop. He knew _everthing_, or so he thought. Sasuke is not a man who takes back his words. When he said he's going to revive his clan, he _will_ revive his clan. If his wife can't give him a child, he would find someone who can give him a child. You see, for Sasuke, it's not a matter of whom. It's a matter of what.

Since Sasuke was a child, it's not "who are you?", but "what are you?" he was raised that way. He did not receive much attention from his father because, there's always Itachi. It's not, "who is Sasuke?" but "What is Itachi?"

Sasuke wanted a son; someone who could carry the name Uchiha. He knows he could not be around forever. He wanted a strong child somewhat like him. At the same time; he wanted the child to be different in many ways; a better childhood, a better family and a better life. Also, in _so _many ways, he did not like the child to be like Hinata. When I said Hinata, I meant her weakness, and she has lots of it. That's why he had doubts when he married her. She may be beautiful and most men in konoha would still want to have her, being childless and all, he still did not want to have a weak child. Why he married her is still an epiphany for Sasuke himself. You may say out of pity or gratitude for the pleasure he got from her that night, but he still married her, and that's that.

Now, How could he revive a clan by being married for 3 years and still working on 'it' without a single product? If this is business, they would have long ago been out of it. But, this is not business, this is life we're talking about.

Sasuke started having flings over a month ago. He desperately needed it, not doing 'it', by 'it' I mean sex, and he wanted a child, not a waiting wife who can't bear him any. Nothing of whatever he did this month can be compared to what he is doing now. This is the first time ever in his whole life of being married to Hinata that he let, I mean made this happen. This time, there is an actual woman beside him, in bed, they've done 'it' and he had not come home all day not even telling Hinata that he's not coming home. Worst of all, this woman beside him is not just any woman. This is not the first time they did 'it' either.

He did not love her, nor does he like her. But you see the evidence of death surrounding a man makes him different. A thing he did not plan, or wasn't planning just happens. This was at the time when his mortality was in peril and he questions himself "Will I live? Will I survive?" this was the time when Sasuke was at his lowest. He formed the team Hebi confidently, but later found out that they have been fighting a battle that is lost. So, out of depression, guilt, desperation, relief or even reassurance, he did 'it' with Karin. She was the first he ever did 'it' with. He wanted someone to carry his name. Soon, the clouded sky became lighter, he was able to kill Itachi, he was back to konoha with Naruto, Karin was not pregnant, and he is free to go. At that time, he did not want to be with her in anyway. It even disgusts him. Ironic, now, she's just beside him.

How did it happen? How did Karin end up in Konoha? Well, simple. She loves Sasuke, and at all cost, she wants him with her.

How did Sasuke end up with Karin? Simple, Sasuke again is at his lowest. This time not for his life, but for the life that he wants to give.

--

So… this is chapter 1 of the story…. Seems like a second prologue since they have no lines yet, but I'm still summing it up so that it won't take too long, you know, writing lines that I can get rid of… hahaha… anyway… What do you think? Is it good? Got any suggestions? I would love some… PLEASE R&R!! Needs 10 reviews in every chapter to continue... guranteed!! haha... R&R... more reviews longer chapters!! yey!!


	3. Chapter 2

Pernodare

Why oh why? can't reach 10 reviews on the last chpter? :( but!! I won't give up!! There are people who reads this story, and thanks to them, I'm still a little positive... hahaha... anyway, this is chapter 2, so yeah... R&R

**Pernodare**

Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up by midnight. He knew what he did but didn't know what he felt. He didn't like it, but tried to believe otherwise. He categorized it as just different. He did not wake up today in his bed with his wife.

Suddenly, he remembers Hinata waiting for him, or so he believes. She must be worried. So, without any second thoughts he stood from the bed, got his clothes and prepared to leave… but was stopped.

Karin woke up making a tight grip on his left wrist. If this had happened before, he would have shoved her hand off, but this time it is different.

"Sasuke… would you come back later?" she mumbled looking at him. Sasuke seemed to look at her for awhile, contemplating the answer he should give her. He just answered her with a curt nod.

Sasuke arrived home seeing a sleeping Hinata. She was sitting on the chair, with her face on the dining table. Dinner is there remaining untouched. Hinata then woke up.

"You're late… you should have told me…" she said with a stifled yawn

"… I was on a mission." A lie, of course, how could he tell his wife that _I'm late because I was with another woman, pleasuring myself knowing full well that you're waiting for me_? He might be a bastard, an asshole or whatever you name him, but he never even once hurt Hinata. Not physically, not verbally.

"Oh… did you eat already? Should I heat dinner?" Hinata asked standing up, putting the food in a tray.

"No, I'll just have a bath. You should go to bed first. I might take long." Sasuke said, and then walked towards the bathroom.

"Alright…" she then placed the foods in the refrigerator, and went to bed.

--

The morning Hinata woke up, it was the same scenery; Alone in the bed, no husband in sight, a note. Oh, at least this time there's a note. It was placed carefully on the table

So that it would be very much visible at first sight. Hinata read the note.

_Hinata,_

_I'll be home late. I have an urgent mission.. Don't bother making dinner for me, and don't wait for me_

_Sasuke_

This should be no big deal since it is a mission, but when it happened the next day, the day after, then the next and the next…

Should that bother her? That's no big deal right?

Sure, but after long, the little notes got smaller, the reasons were also getting duller. Till all the note says is "Don't wait for me."

Hinata trusts her husband. When Sasuke says that he's in a mission, Hinata believes it. It just so happened one night, when Hinata badly misses Sasuke and couldn't sleep did she catch a scent in him. It was a strong scent of mixed perfume and sweat, but most of all; it has a strong familiar smell. The smell she can remember and never forget. That night, Hinata found out that Sasuke is cheating on her.

What do you do when you catch your husband, or the man you trust and never had doubted for even a moment cheating on you? Do you start to hate that person? Never trust him again?

No. Instead, you cling to the belief that maybe you're wrong. Rather than mistrusting him, you start to doubt yourself.

This is what's happening inside of Hinata's head. Hinata is shy, timid… and weak. She's like a glass… so frail, so delicate, and so… breakable. That night, Hinata tried to hide her sobs, although thinking she _must_ be wrong, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Sasuke did not sleep beside her this night either. It's been three weeks when this started to happen. They had no contact other than the small notes Hinata reads every morning. Sasuke comes home very late and leaves very early. He must be dieing because of the loads of work he's doing. Or so she thought till tonight.

Hinata clings to the thought of Sasuke is not cheating on her. That she must be wrong. So the next day when she read the little note on the table saying "Don't wait for me" had she finally decided.

You see, there are more other ways to know the truth. Hinata is a byakugan user, she tried using it to find her husband, but Byakugan has certain limitations. It can not go beyond a certain point of distance.

Hinata did not have to ask Sasuke about anything. So today, she's finally coming out of the Uchiha compound after two months. Instead of waiting for her husband and taking care of the house as she always did, she's going out.

Today, she's going to the Hokage tower to somehow, lessen the missions for Uchiha Sasuke.

She went outside of the Uchiha compound welcoming the sunlight with a smile on her face.

Little did she know that that smile would be her last real smile as Uchiha Hinata.

--

this time, I really need 10 reviews ok? hahaha!! REVIEW PLEASE!!

HINATA meets GAARA in the next chapter...--bait-- hahaha... I'm also open for anyone's suggestion to make the story better... so yeah... :)


	4. Chapter 3

WEE

WEE!! Thanks for the reviews!! I love you guys!! Thank you!! I'm thinking of updating this later, but since there were lots of reviews, I told myself, you gotta update soon!!

Thanks everyone!! Sorry for the people who gave a review who is signed anonymous... I couldn't answer you questions because of that...

Anyway, this is chapter 3… So please ENJOY!!

This is the most light-hearted among the other chapters...

Italics for flashbacks!!

**Pernodare**

Chapter 3

You'll be shocked to know on how many things can change in just five years. Yes, Gaara haven't been in konoha in five years, being the Kazekage is a real tough job you know. So, here he is, standing in front of Konoha. Reminiscing the last time he stayed Konoha for quite a while. It was during the chuunin exams, that was the turning point of his life. Naruto sure did beat the hell out of him. Talking about the loud blonde, that idiot sure did change a lot. Gaara is still waiting for him to be the Hokage, as Naruto told him 'ages' ago.

Gaara still remembers why he is in Konoha, the signing of the treaty. At long last, it's being finalized. Along with that, visiting a certain Naruto with his one-year-old daughter is in the list of things-to-do. Well, enough of that, he got so much time for that later. Now is the time to head towards the Hokage tower. Yes, a three-month mission/ vacation in konoha leave so much time for that later…. Speaking of lots of time… Gaara's eye twitched, an overly cheerful/ enthusiastic Temari can be seen in the picture…

"_Three months!? Gaara! That is enough time to find yourself a wife!! You know, almost everyone in rookie 9 is pairing up! Naruto even got married with Sakura!! See!? How can you lose to that hyperactive blonde twice!?-- Oops!! I'm also blond!! Anyway!!..."_

_Temari haven't had the chance to continue, Gaara sure have changed a lot, but it's not an excuse when he's royally pissed. Yup, Gaara is royally pissed. Being told that he lost to Naruto twice sure did hit a spot. They might be friends and all, but no one beats Gaara in anything. Losing to Naruto once is already embarrassing enough. _

_Temari knows when to stop, especially when she can feel a murderous intent coming out of he younger brother. Gaara is not one to tease…_

Remembering that made Gaara's vein pop while his eyes were closed, that is if you look closely enough. Anyway, time to see that drunken Hokage. He can have time wondering around Konoha later. It's wise to see how much progress Konoha is making compared to Suna, economically that is… Yup, that blonde falls on the last thing-to-do list for today… Naruto wouldn't be home by this time anyway…

--

"Hinata!! How had you been doing?"

"Hinata-chan!! It's nice seeing you again!!"

"Hinata!! You shopping?? We have big bargain for today!"

Hinata can hear people calling her, she gave them a shy smile in response. In the little town called Konoha, almost everyone knows everyone, specially the beautiful ex-Hyuuga heiress.

'Being out of the Uchiha compound sure is refreshing. Aside from asking the Hokage, I can go shopping for today, we're running out of food supply in the Uchiha compound anyway. The last time Sasuke brought home some food from the market was a month ago… Maybe visiting Naruto's child isn't a bad idea too. Perhaps, I should visit the Hyuuga compound first? Anyway, those can wait for later; I should go to the Hokage tower first. That's my main reason on being out here of course…' Hinata thought with a smile

--

"Neh, Akamaru, did you hear? Hinata-chan is in town today!" Kiba said enthusiastically while Akamaru nodded frantically,

"And she is heading towards the Hokage tower!!" Akamaru continued to nod.

"Is she coming back to the team? Hmm… quite unlikely… but!! We should give her a warm welcome!!" Akamaru barked and wiggled his tail, Kiba grinned.

"I see… we're both excited to see her!! Ok Akamaru!! Let's go greet her!!"

--

"Tsunade-sama… Hinata-san is here to see you…" Shizune said to Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded and grinned. Shizune told Hinata to enter while moving her head sideways…

"Tsunade-sama…" Hinata bowed

"Oi!! Hinata-chan!! I haven't seen you for quite a while!! I missed you!! What brought you here today? Neh… Kimono suits you much better… hmm… do you have plans in getting back with team 8? They haven't got any new member yet, Kiba insisted that they don't need anyone and want anyone if it isn't you. 'Akamaru makes three' Kiba insisted…" Tsunade said not pausing for anything… It seem that alcohol has broken into her

"Tsunade-sama… i-it's not t-that… a-actually…"

"Eh!? It must be!! Is that Sasuke keeping you in the house for himself? You're so pretty, Sasuke must be really happy!!"

Hinata blushed but it's not what she came here for…

"T-Tsunade-sama… a-actually… I'm here b-because… a- about Sasuke… a-about h-his missions…"

"why Hinata-chan?" Tsunade asked a bit confused

"L-lately, he's been c-coming home v-very late… and h-he also l-leaves v-very early… c-can y-you somehow l-lessen his m-misions?"

"Hmm… I never thought those missions gave him a hard time…. But!! Anyway!! Because it's you asking me Hinata-chan, I'll grant that request!!" Tsunade said with a proud smile gracing her lips

Hinata smiled a real big smile, she was so happy that she even held Tsunade's hands "R-really!? Arigatou Tsunade-sama!!"

Tsunade took her hands and gave her two-thumbs-up. "It's alright Hinata-chan… uhm… but now, I've got to be back to work…."

"A-arigatou Tsunade-sama… I-I'll take my leave now…." She turned her back preparing to leave, but not until she heard those words from Tsunade…

"Hmm… I never thought those class-C missions give him a hard time… I haven't even given him any class-A missions!!" Tsunade said those words before she once again returned to drinking her precious sake…

'No class-A missions…' those words hung inside the mind of Hinata… Hinata although stopped being a kunoichi three years ago knows how fast or how long a mission should be… and no mission below class A could last as long as Sasuke's missions…

She tells herself to trust her husband but a feeling tells her otherwise… She has this heavy feeling in her stomach as she left the hokage tower…

--

"Akamaru… she sure did change a lot… ooh!! Why did she even marry that damned Uchiha anyway!?"

Kiba can be seen peeping inside the Hokage office… He might be loud and all, but he isn't blind. He can see just how much Hinata have changed… she seemed paler, more delicate… Along with it, her muscles from her ninja years have long been gone. She seemed softer than she ever was. Not that she gained weight or anything; she just looked more feminine than any other Kunoichi. You can even say that she never became a ninja, just a simple woman, who is very beautiful by the way… Even her hands must be soft, without those rough calluses since her fighting stance is the gentle fist. Kiba shook his head… These thoughts are not needed.

"Neh… Akamaru… Let's go down and greet her.. ok!?" Akamaru barked… You could say that he's really happy to see Hinata…

--

'… Five-years huh?? Konoha changed so much… but why do all those shortcuts towards the Hokage tower have been blocked?? ' Gaara thought with his left eye twitching… 'Finally… just a few steps away…'

--

"Akamaru… You know just what to do!! Hinata would be SO surprised to see us!! Ready? According to my sense of smell… Hinata's coming out in 3…..2….1…"

Hinata on the other hand just came out of the tower… Akamaru ran towards her, ready to greet her in a fierce hug and lick…

Hinata turned towards Akamaru, she paled to seeing him running towards her in such a fast pace…

Kiba is… was smiling until he saw a certain red head….

Gaara was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't see this coming… Where do you see a Kage this off-guard anyway?

"Akamaru!! Stop!!" Kiba shouted worriedly… but it Akamaru couldn't stop his running… and so…. "uh-oh…" Kiba closed his eyes…

'Akamaru is going to land on me… this is gonna hurt my back and head…. I don't think I can carry his weight like before…' Hinata thought worriedly but happily since she is so happy to see her old teammates, so she smiled….

Then Akamaru landed on her… and her? She landed on something other than the ground… Then, there she felt it… it wasn't a something but rather… a certain someone…

Gaara growled… that was uncalled for… His head hurts and so does his body…

Akamaru quickly backed away from Hinata's body; he knows he's in fault to the certain red head so he didn't even bark…

It suddenly felt lighter for Gaara… and he feels something soft… the woman who landed on him sure is short… her head fell on his chest… he can smell the nice smell of her hair… he felt her turn and can feel himself hardening… she is really soft… but having the nerve to fall on top of him…

'Ouch!!' Hinata bit her lips '…I must apologize to this person…' she turned sideways to move away… In a way that she can face him, it made her blush, she fell on top of a male, she realized because of the person's chest.

Time seemed to stop when… white met aquamarine… and who could miss that red hair? Thank God she didn't faint… she wished she did… as she turned redder than ever… then she mumbled softly…

"k-kazekage-sama…"

--

So.. how about it? … this is chapter 3 of the story…. Anyway… What do you think? Is it good? Got any suggestions? I would love some… More reviews, the faster I update.. SO PLEASE R&R!! I love updating this story and I hope you love me updating too... SO once again... R&R


	5. Chapter 4

PLEASE R&R

PLEASE R&R

Disclaimer… No… I don't own Naruto…

**PERNODARE**

Chapter 4

Sasuke is on a mission today, another worthless class-C mission. After the fight with the Akatsuki and having revenge on his brother, everything seemed to be so peaceful. Peacefulness is the death of a ninja. No doubt he'll finish this mission in a very short while.

Lately, he spent so much time with Karin that he can already tolerate her presence, like the way he tolerated his wife. This thought made Sasuke's chest clench, perhaps, this is what you call guilt.

The same feeling struck Sasuke today. He held his chest tight. He should go home early. Yes, his home… he would not see Karin for today. She is not pregnant yet. Sasuke told himself that he did 'it' with Hinata for three years, so it's much too early to expect.

--

"Hinata-chan!! Are you okay!? Gomen!!" Kiba shouted frantically as he rushed toward Hinata to help her stand.

When she and Gaara managed to stand again, Hinata started to blush and bow.

"G-gomen!! G-gomen!!" Hinata said repeatedly, bowing to Gaara, she was way embarrassed of her position earlier.

"Hn." Gaara replied, his eyes drifted from Hinata to the dog, Akamaru hided behind Kiba, 'Stupid dog…. Stupid dog-boy… as if the woman, the Hyuuga-woman, was hurt… hadn't he noticed, she landed on me… It makes me seem like the bad guy here…'

"Hinata-chan…" before Kiba can continue, Hinata seemed to ignore him, as she continued apologizing…

"K-kazekage-sama, G-gomen… Are you alright?" Hinata asked as her eyes finally met his, Gaara was surprised to see that there was worry in her eyes, perhaps, the Hyuuga-woman, was not that bad at all… After all, she seems pretty nice and pretty…

"I'm fine." Gaara replied, as his lips were tempted to have an upward curve, but he quickly suppressed it 'Stupid woman, doesn't she know that I've been through so much worse?'

"R-really? Thank you…" she again said with a smile gracing her face.

"Hn." Gaara replied, she's starting to confuse him, and Gaara didn't like things that confuse him…'first, she says sorry, then she says thank you… Isn't she a kunoichi? She seems quite familiar…'

"Hinata-chan… I'm here…??" Kiba started to sulk, Akamaru tried to comfort his master.

"Kiba-kun, I-I'm happy t-to see you too" Hinata smiled at him as she continued in a more authoritative voice "however, you must say sorry to the Kazakage over here, including you Akamaru…"

Kiba and Akamaru both winced as they both bowed, not wanting to upset Hinata "Gomen Kazekage-sama…"

"Hn." Gaara again said, if that's a word, although this time, there's an amused tone accompanying it. If you look closely enough, you'll see him smirking. Gaara shifted his gaze from the two back to the Hyuuga-woman, she continues to surprise him, more so when he remembered her as the once kunoichi 'I wonder why… I think she stopped being a Kunoichi for years now, she became too soft to be a kunoichi'

"Eto… K-kazekage-sama…" Hinata was then interrupted

"Gaara. Call me by my name." Gaara said, he was quite pleased with the Hyuuga

"G-gaara-san, perhaps n-next time, I'll t-treat you r-ramen as an apology and thanks…" Hinata told him with a slight hue of red on her cheeks

"I'll expect it next time." Then Gaara turned to leave, yes, she continues to surprise him. This time, Gaara did have a small smile on his lips.

--

Sasuke went home today from his mission, surprised to not find Hinata in the house, he went out to train.

His thoughts are now again filled with confusion. Yes, Sasuke is confused. Although he initially thought that his only mission with Karin is to bear a child, he couldn't help but somehow get attached to her. Sasuke wondered what Hinata would do if she finds out. Sasuke knew how fragile Hinata's heart is, and somehow, it made him feel bad. Knowing Hinata, she would probably cry all day and wait for him for all eternity. At this thought, Sasuke felt guilty. On the other hand, Sasuke could not take the thought of Hinata being with another man. Sasuke is a real selfish man you know.

Karin on the other hand is not like Hinata at all, but if she do get pregnant with his child, then what? Would he leave Hinata for her?

Before everything started with Karin, Sasuke thought, no, he planned that if Karin gets pregnant, he'll wait for her to bear his child, then he'll simply take the child and be with Hinata. Now, he realized how wrong he was.

You see, there is a stronger emotion than love. That is pity. The attachment you'll feel from pity. It would make you guilty, and believe me; it can be so much stronger than love, because the guilt will be there for always. Unless, that is if you're deprived of the feeling guilt, then love would be the victor.

To Sasuke, guilt is a very heavy word. That's why when he was young; he spent so many sleepless nights because of the guilt of not being able to protecting his clan, of being the only one spared. Of course he feels guilty of cheating from Hinata, but his desire to build his clan is still desire. Besides, he was not exactly cheating; he was just trying to rebuild his clan. But now, that is a 'was' and he felt that guilt.

If he was asked to choose, he would easily pick Hinata. The question is, what if Karin gets pregnant, would he still have the same choice? Especially now he somehow has this feeling for Karin, which he also feels for Hinata only subtly weaker?

Sasuke again hit the tree, this time the tree has broken into two.

--

Hinata along with Kiba and Akamaru just finished shopping; they are now walking side by side back to the Uchiha compound.

"Neh… Hinata-chan, aren't you visiting Naruto and his child? Or visiting the Hyuuga compound?" actually, Kiba just wanted to spend more time with her… besides, he missed her. He somehow still has this little 'crush' on her since they were children.

"hmm… I was planning too… but, Tsunade-sama said that Sasuke only has class-C missions… so I thought, maybe he'll be home early today…"

"Hinata… What has been happening with you and Sasuke? I'm not blind… you seem… more…. Just tell me…" Kiba said, holding much seriousness in his voice

"Kiba-kun… you shouldn't worry about me… why don't you find yourself someone who…"

"Hinata, don't use those words on me. You know that I like you, and only you… don't make me change that."

"Kiba… You should understand, that I only love you as a friend, and that I'm married."

"Hinata…" Kiba stopped walking as he continued to speak "don't tell me that. I know you know as much as I do that Sasuke is in fact cheating on you… Almost everyone else knows about it, but no one dares to speak about it. You can't let him do this to you…" Kiba said almost harshly as Hinata also stopped walking…

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Kiba continued in a much gentler tone…

"because…" Hinata started to answer as she turned around to face him… Tears where falling from her eyes and Kiba can feel the loneliness and hurt held within her eyes… as her lips trembled trying to form a smile

"because… I love him…" she finished…

Kiba bowed his head as Akamaru looked at Kiba with a sad look in his face… then Kiba did what he never did before… He approached Hinata and hugged her…

"I guess... I was also being stubborn… trying to hold into this feeling… but maybe this time… I think… I can let go… Maybe… I was just waiting to hear it from you… Hinata-chan!!" He said trying to make his voice sound a little more enthusiastic.

"Arigatou… Kiba-kun" Hinata said hugging Kiba back… "Maybe next time… I can treat you ramen…"

"Hinata-chan, I'm not Naruto… besides… it's alright… I'm quite popular with girls these days anyway!! Besides, don't you know me? I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm strong!!" Again Kiba said trying to sound more cheerful

"I'm glad…" Hinata smiled at him… Kiba brushed the tears from Hinata's cheeks…

"Anyway!! Oi!! I forgot!! I must meet with Shino today!! He sure will give me mosquito bites if I come later… Sorry Hinata-chan I can't walk you…" Kiba tried to continue…

"It's alright Kiba-kun… I must go too…" Hinata smiled as she got the grocery bags from Kiba…

"Ok Hinata-chan Ja ne!!" Kiba waved with Akamaru following him…

"Ja ne… Kiba-kun" Hinata waved back… when Kiba was far enough she whispered silently… "Kiba-kun gomen…" as she walked towards the Uchiha compound.

--

Kiba had no training with Shino, he and Hinata knew… but just let it slip… Kiba didn't want to let Hinata see him break…. Akamaru was also down… he did not like to see his master and best-friend this way…

"Hinata… I… I love you… but… you love him right? I'm not as strong as I led on… but this time… I should be…" Kiba whispered to no one as he hugged his knees, watching the sunset…

--

Hinata arrived at the Uchiha compound… she was slightly confused when she saw smoke from the house is something burning?? She rushed inside the house to see what it was, but was greeted by the delicious aroma as she entered… there she saw someone cooking… yes, he is the man she chose over everything else. Whatever people say, she is deaf. Just because…

She loves him.

--

Ok… I was a bit down because the last chapter I made didn't get so much review… I mean come on… it didn't even reach 10!! Actually… just 6?? Is the story turning for the worst?? I don't know… but come on… It makes me feel kinda bad… Anyway… PLEASE Review… More reviews, the faster I update ok?? DEAL.


	6. Chapter 5

This is the most dramatic chapter so far... you've been warned...

Disclaimer... no I don't own nothing...

Hi!! I'm so happy about the reviews last chapter that I have to upload now... Again, as usual R&R...

**Pernodare**

Chapter 5

"Sasuke… you're back early today…" Hinata greeted Sasuke as she entered the house.

"It was an easy mission…" Sasuke answered and went back to cooking, another uneasy feeling clenched in his stomach…

"Sasuke… I have been meaning to ask you…" Hinata is trying to say, she had to hear it from him. Whatever Sasuke says, she'll believe it. Seeing Sasuke home made her heart feel somehow lighter… "Are you…"

Sasuke looked at her, he knows what she's trying to say, but pretended to know nothing… Sasuke is not stupid. Hinata being out of the house would surely give her ideas, especially in the little town called Konoha.

Hinata doesn't know how to put it and just settled by saying "…nothing…" she couldn't say it… how could you ask your husband 'are you cheating on me'?

Sasuke knows just where this is going, so… he answered her.

"Whatever other people say… don't ever believe it." Sasuke finished, and that's the end of the conversation.

What she doesn't know can't hurt her right? Sasuke told himself. Besides, who in their right minds would tell his wife that, 'yes, I'm cheating on you, although I don't really call it cheating, just for the rebuilding of the clan…' you know, whatever reason he can come up with… So he had to put up with lying to her face to face. It's not like she's the first person he lied to.

Well, that's on Sasuke's part… That, on the other hand, doesn't mean that it made Hinata lose the feeling… the feeling of uncertainty… she tried to convince herself to believe Sasuke… believe him, he wouldn't lie to her… right? With that in mind, she answered him with a smile.

That day, they had dinner together. That night, they slept together. That same night, Hinata's world is in pure contentment.

On the next day, her world grumbled.

--

Hinata was walking towards Sasuke's training grounds. The morning she woke up, she suddenly felt the urge of cooking and making Sasuke something to eat. Too bad she missed him leaving.

She happily prepared him food for lunch. Yes, whatever people say, she wouldn't believe them. She trusts her husband and only him.

--

Sasuke is training. The place where team 7 used to train when they were younger.

He wanted to be alone. To think.

Karin was just in time. She lounged to him as she greeted him in a fierce hug. She missed him already.

"Get off me, people might see" Sasuke warned her, but she didn't comply.

"Almost everyone knows already, what's the use of hiding?" Karin replied sheepishly

"Hn." He turned his face but Karin cupped his chin and kissed him. Soon enough he responded.

When it comes to desire, men are weak. That's the power a woman has over a man. Yes, his desire.

--

Hinata arrived at the training grounds. Soon enough to see her husband lavishing another woman, open to the public.

So she ran straight home, where else can she go?

Yes, she exploded across the room like bullets. And for the first time, she realized that even the greatest martyr bleeds, that even she runs out of blood to bleed...

Then she threw the plates, she broke the vases, she didn't know what to do...

_see how you make me suffer..._ She wanted to say

Yes, the power a woman has over a man is gone when a man is through with the woman, she becomes nothing but a hole in the side of the house...

So let me ask you, was she wrong? Is Hinata wrong by breaking? This is the first time she saw him did that...

The truth is, when you trust a person so much, it hurts more... much more than you could ever imagine...

She wanted to hate him... to despise him so much... and it hurts even more because she couldn't, she wants him to get out of her heart, but he wouldn't... instead, like a plague repeating over and over in her mind, a voice keeps saying love me Sasuke love me!!

And she became more helpless... She wanted to live beside him for always... she really wanted to... even now when she saw him cheating... knowing he lied straight to her face... she still wants to be with him... but it's so terrifying to be two, specially when she's the first one...

--

Sasuke moved away from Karin... it took a lot of man power to do just that... Lust were on their eyes as Sasuke whispered on Karin's ear...

_"Let's take this somewhere more private..."_

Karin nodded...

--

Hinata couldn't stop crying... tears kept escaping her eyes... just when she thought she already ran out of tears, they again start to fall... Yes, she finally thought it over, and this time... they need to talk, and so she waited...

--

"Sasuke... are you leaving already?? You don't have to leave early today... don't go... Stay here with me" Karin held Sasuke's wrist as he was about to leave after what they have done...

There's something bugging Sasuke since earlier, he already got used to this feeling but, it's somehow stronger today...

"Not today Karin... It's past midnight already... besides,"

Karin pouted as she continued... "You don't leave that early before..."

"I'll be back alright?" Sasuke told her gently... Before, he would never use that voice on her, but things change...

"Alright..." Karin finally dropped the matter and went back to sleep saying "Take care... I'll wait for you..."

And Sasuke went home... yes, _his _home.

--

Sasuke was shocked to see his house this way... Shattered glasses, broken chairs, pictures of his and Hinata's wedding torn and thrown over the floor... he tried to turn on the lights, but it wouldn't, the bulb was even broken... 'what happened in here?'

"You're home early today Sasuke..." Hinata's voice he heard... In the corner he saw her... she looked miserable... Her hair dishevelled... her eyes puffy and red, her nose red as her cheeks... You can say she cried all day...

Sasuke felt his heart clench... he suddenly run-out of words, his throat suddenly felt dry and it his hands went cold...

Hinata tried to smile... but that didn't lightened the mood... it even made her look even more miserable...

"Where have you been Sasuke? Did you have dinner already?" She asked him, trying to sound more cheerful as tears began to fall...

"I've been... on a... mission... Yes, I..."

"You're lying Sasuke!!" She finally spat...

"What do you mean?" Sasuke suddenly felt rage starting to build up...

"You're cheating on me!!" Hinata shouted...

You know, when you are being accused, you become angry... When you are being accused and it's true... you become angrier... that's why Sasuke became angry... Really angry... He is angry at Hinata for making him hate himself... for making him guilty... Hinata never shouted before, not on him... and that built his anger even more

"don't shout at me..." He said, his voice full of venom as he continued... "You know nothing. This conversation is done. Clean up this mess you made." Sasuke finalized... But this time... Hinata won't let the matter drop, no she wouldn't...

"Why Sasuke!? Why!? It's not my fault just because I _can't_!!" Hinata again shouted... She was about to continue when...

Sasuke slapped her. Slapped her really hard that she fell on the floor...

Sasuke's hand began to shake as he realize what he did... but he told her to shut up right? It was her fault right?

"Sasuke??" Hinata lowered her tone, she was more miserable than ever... her eyes full of new tears...

"get out..." he said his voice shaking... as he looked upon his wife on the ground with a red mark on her face... when she didn't move and spoke again saying his name he finally shouted...

"I said, get out!! Don't you get it!! I said get out of _my _house!!" As he pulled her arm and dragged her outside the house...

He threw her out... Hinata banged the door over and over... as she was crying even harder...

"Sasuke... open the door... Please... I love you!!" said repeated over and over again...

but he just ignored her... till she didn't have the energy any longer...

--

CHAPTER ENDSSSS here So same as before... it all depends on your reviews on when I would upload... So yeah!! R&R!! Also, Suggestions are accepted with great thanks!!


	7. Chapter 6

I'm terribly sorry for replacing it over and over!! I can't help but edit some wrong spellings!!

Warning: Yeah, this part is kinda' slow… I don't know how you'll find it… a sudden shift compared to the last chapter… I need to know how you find this chapter so please R&R…

Reminder: Yeah, I know in olden Japan, the bed is not like the bed we're using today, but please don't mind me using the modern bed ok?

This chapter… some parts… I find it…. Kinda' dragging but necessary to put so please don't stop reading

OOH!! I love the time when I wrote Sasuke's realization!! I almost cried!!

**Pernodare**

Chapter 6

Hinata banged on the door again and again, but it wouldn't open. Sasuke wouldn't open the door. She shouted, no, she practically begged him to open the door for over an hour, but it's as if he heard nothing. She did not feel the forming bruise on her left cheek; nothing seemed to come to her senses but the fact that Sasuke threw her out of the house.

It was early in the morning, around two a.m. actually. It is quiet; all she can hear were her sobbing and short intakes of breath. She has nowhere else to go, the Hyuuga compound is not an option, and besides, how could she face her father now? It was her choice to marry the Uchiha, the elders in the clan was happy enough to throw her out, but her father tried to stop her, Neji and Hanabi too. But, those did not matter now.

She walked away trembling… She was in her lightest kimono when she was thrown outside and it did not help her get through the coldness of the night.

Just when she thought that she's fine already, new warm tears started to fall. Yes, the pain is still there. She wanted it to stop, so when she saw a local pub in the area, she went inside without second thoughts.

--

Sasuke finally realized that the banging on the door has long stopped so he tried to take a look on what Hinata might be doing. He was first surprised to see her gone, but later convinced himself that she might have gone to the Hyuuga compound, yeah, back to the damned Hyuugas.

Sasuke is still angry, it was her fault right? Besides, she should've waited for him to open the door… She should've waited longer… as the way she should've found out later or never.

--

A crying Hyuuga with a bruise on her face is a sight to behold. Everyone in the pub almost instantly began gossiping when she entered. Luckily, or unluckily, no one she knew was there to see her this way.

When she sat alone in one of the tables, the people whispering to each other also stopped, and also almost instantly, it's as if she is not there. Everyone went back to whatever business they have…

Then she asked for a bottle of Sake… when it was morning with faint sunlight lighting up her features, did she stopped her sobbing, she became fairly drunk to remember anything. The owner came to charge her, because she seemed too 'off'. She didn't know what the person wanted; she couldn't even understand a thing. She didn't seem to have any money with her. Seeing that, the owner pointed her ring. Being very much intoxicated by the alcohol she consumed, she took off the marriage ring on her finger and gave it to the man. Now, that is quite a price.

The owner is happy enough to receive what she gave him; he then nodded with a contented smile. He even told one of his helpers to give her more sake and later told her that she can stay as long as she wants.

And so, again she drank. The guys that have been eyeing her for quite awhile now began to approach her.

--

Gaara is mostly unimpressed to be told that he should wait for the Hokage in the little pub he is entering right now. It even reeks… Suddenly, someone shouted from the inside…

"You bitch!! You puked on me!! This is even one of my favorite shirts!!"

"Neh… how about we make her pay for it?"

When Gaara went inside, slightly curious on what this is all about, to say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

He couldn't believe it. The Hyuuga-woman is actually inside and she seemed sick. Yeah, drunk, seeing her being surrounded by thugs is already bad enough, and when Gaara saw the bruise on her face, he felt his blood boil.

It took a lot of self-control for him not to kill those three thugs; he wouldn't do that, just when the treaty is being finalized, so rather than killing, he apologized and told them that she is his responsibility, he even paid the one Hinata puked on. Now, instead talking with the Hokage, he is carrying a very unconscious Hinata towards the place he's been staying at.

Gaara never thought that he'll see the Hyuuga-woman again, well, at least not this soon and not in this way. He's mind wondered to the event yesterday. She seemed different, way too different. It's as if she's not the same person. Her hair is in a mess and the bruise did not compliment her face at all.

Hinata tried to get a more comfortable position, not knowing that Gaara is carrying her. Gaara almost instantly wanted to throw her, far away from him. Oh dear God, she even reeks!! The smell of mixed smoke, alcohol and even vomit is all around her!! She needs a long good bath for that.

The landlady eyed Gaara carrying an unconscious girl but paid no heed, that's none of her business anyway. Gaara entered his room, he wanted to place her on the couch, but changed his mind. He placed her on the bed, reminding himself to change the covers later. It's been awhile since the Shukaku was forcefully taken from his body and he got used to sleeping, although the rings from his eyes have never faded. So yeah, he didn't like his bed to stink.

Gaara took a shower after placing Hinata on his bed; he really didn't like the smell. It would take awhile before she wakes up, but he'll see to it that he'll get her to talk when she does.

Gaara was bored. It has already been an hour since he brought her here, and she still lay unconscious. Being bored out of his mind, he took his time observing her features.

Her somewhat blue-black hair reached her mid-waist and it complimented her pale complexion. Her slightly rounded face made her look somewhat childish but it added to her innocent beauty. Yes, she is beautiful he'll admit. Then again, he doesn't really look at a person's beauty. For he knows, beauty withers.

Her lips were slightly parted as he heard her short intakes of breath. That bruise _really _did not suit her at all. He reminded himself to ask her about that later, include making her take a bath, she still reeks.

--

Sasuke did not lay a single foot outside his house. He did not move a single inch from his chair either. Memories of Hinata's laughing, her smiles, and the smell of her hair, her soft tender hands… everything… he smiled upon the thought of why he is remembering those things now… as tears began to fall. See the great Uchiha… he's falling apart…

One by one, the pieces fitted together. Why he has tolerated the trouble of making her smile, the trouble of kissing her gently when he already wanted to lavish her, the way he tolerated to get her flowers during February, the way he tolerated to come home early to eat her cooking, the way he tolerated to… do everything for her… those things… he did not tolerate it… as he did not tolerate his wife… that's why he couldn't tolerate the fact that she found out that he's cheating on her… yes, realization hit him like a shower of rocks… He loves her…

After Sasuke's family, no, his whole clan has been murdered, he almost went insane. Depression, Guilt, anger, hate… every negative emotion… consumed his young heart. He cried every single night… when he didn't cry, he had nightmares… he has been fed with drugs, sleeping pills, antidepressants and what else, he couldn't remember… but those things were not the ones that kept him sane…

Yes, the amazing dreams of an innocent child were what made him stay sane and strong. Those were the times when he would seat by the fireplace and hug his knees together, and then he will vaguely remember the times when his mother was sewing. He would try to catch her attention and she would stop whatever it is she was doing and give all her attention to him… fully. Then he would see his father entering the house and even though Itachi was his favorite, he would smile at him and his mother.

He even reminded himself that he would not play favorites on his future children…

Yes; he wanted to be the man that would enter his house and smile seeing his wife and child, or even children, seating in the fireplace and they would tell him… "Papa!! Welcome home!!" oh, he wanted to say that when his father was still alive… his children would not be like him who could not voice his feelings to his father… and most of all, he would protect his family… oh, by heaven's name, he would protect and love them…

Sasuke's tears kept falling again… yes, he found out that he loves Hinata… but he could never fulfill his dreams with her… No… he could never…

He desperately wanted to fulfill that dream…

--

Karin was still home, trying to find out if she is pregnant… the last time she checked, she was not… well, it didn't change this time…

She drank those stupid medicines that would help a woman get more you know… reproductive, and the last time she checked, she is not a barren at all…

Then realization hit her…

Hinata never got pregnant in 3 years… she is not making any progress either…

Then…

**Sasuke must be sterile,**

**--**

This is the MOST revealing chapter… I think… So same as before R&R….

I had research and antidepressants makes a man sterile… hope its correct so the story would be quite… realistic

Writing this chapter made me cry!! SO same as before R&R, the more the faster I update. DEAL.


	8. Chapter 7

Ignorance is bliss

Hmm… I'm SO SO Happy because of the review… So… here's chapter 7… I hope you guys would like it…

Took me a long time to think about this…

Disclaimers apply.

**Pernodare**

Chapter 7

Tsunade arrived at the said pub and tried to look for Gaara. No red head in sight…

When Tsunade entered shouting "Did anyone saw a red head guy entering this place?" almost everyone stayed silent, that's the Hokage alright…

Silence they say should be treasured… oh, how it irked the Hokage now… If the owner didn't notice… there would surely be a very unlikable disaster. So the owner answered

"He went out carrying a girl…"

Tsunade wanted to smirk… Gaara'a growing up!! He's starting to hook-up… that is until she heard another line…

"The girl is really pretty… yeah… she was really drunk… she had this long midnight colored hair and strange lavender eyes!!"

This would surely be a commotion. Tsunade's sight turned red.

"Nothing about this gets out, understood!?" Tsunade stated inside the pub… everyone nodded… when she was satisfied with the answers… she left the pub…

Got to find that Gaara soon… sooner than anything else.

--

Ignorance is bliss. Karin never believed that phrase till today. Now that she knows Sasuke is sterile, she just doesn't know what to do. Before this moment, she always thought that when she becomes pregnant, Sasuke would stay with her forever. Now that that option is gone… What is she to do? Sasuke would be gone out of her life if that truth would be revealed… Not only that… the truth would surely hurt him. She doesn't want that… because as petty the reason might be… she loves him.

Karin went out of her house today… she's going to buy herself and Sasuke dinner.

Walking in the streets of Konoha, everyone eyed her with much distaste… she got used to it that it already had no effect. From the very start, she knew what she's getting into. She's the other woman. Besides, it's not her fault that she loves him too… and Hinata is the one who got in the way. Not her. She and Sasuke go way back to the time when Sasuke was still a teenager… given that Sasuke and Hinata knew each other since childhood, but at the time when Sasuke was in his worst, Karin was there, she is always there, and where is Hinata that time? She was following that silly crush of hers… Naruto.

They always sell Karin overpriced goods. She had to deal with it. Remember, she is the antagonist in everybody else's eyes. Only she believes that somehow, she is the protagonist of the story and… the truth is… she doesn't really feel good… but whenever she remembers that Sasuke is with her… nothing else matters.

Love is such a strong desire, that it makes you blind. Karin tried to forget Sasuke when he became a married man, she really tried. That only lasted until she found out that Sasuke started to have flings. She would take any chance given to her. At the beginning, she didn't like to hurt Hinata's feelings. 'We're both women, women should help each other' she forced herself to believe… but she was blinded by the little light called hope, she suddenly got thousands of reasons to defend her means. First, Hinata is not pregnant, she doesn't have a child either… second, Hinata was the one who got in the way… and so on and so fort, the list goes on and on…

Someone shouted whore, she tried to hide her anger… for she too knows… it's true.

--

Sasuke walked in the streets of Konoha, nothing out of ordinary is happening, and that's what is making him nervous, worried even. Doesn't anyone know what happened between him and Hinata? No Neji in sight to kick his ass to nowhere? Then, if so… where is Hinata?

Someone called out Sasuke's name… well… who else but his best friend… Naruto. He knows exactly when to come in the picture… 'stupid dobe.' Sasuke wanted to say…

"Sasuke!! You should visit my house!! Nami is such a sweet, cute and adorable baby!! She is so SO cute!!" Naruto said very much enthusiastic of his little story…

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched… Who won't be annoyed? He wants a child so badly and this dobe is like directly telling him an insult.

"If you have nothing else to say… get out of the way." Sasuke replied in a cold low voice.

"Hmm… Wait, I was meaning to ask you… Is it true about you and Hinata-chan?"

Just the mention of the name of Hinata made Sasuke's heart clench… he became speechless, memories of what he did came back flooding his thoughts…

"I thought so… it can't be true! I'm so glad Sasuke… I don't know if I would be on your side or hers… Anyway… it's hard to choose between friends!! Oh No!! I got to go!! Sakura would surely kick my sorry ass when I get home!! Bye Sasuke" Naruto waved cheerfully as he went home running like there's no tomorrow.

For Sasuke, those words hit a spot.

Men in Konoha really didn't like him, more so when the little affair he has with Karin got a little publicized. Before, he would've smirked. But now, he really despised those eyes… He wants a child. What's wrong with that?

--

Hinata woke up with a start. Her head hurts and she doesn't know where she is.

Gaara heard her whimper; he knew what it feels like when you wake up after being drunk, so he already has medicine with him.

Hinata couldn't believe it, she's with the Kazekage… she took the medicine with a small smile. After ten minutes that felt like eternity, Hinata became a little better… she can already smell the awful smell… she tried to find where it came from…

"If you're wondering where the smell is from… then it's you." Gaara said, no, he stated.

Hinata blushed. What else could she do?

"Take a bath; you'll answer my questions later." Again, he stated… seems like everything he says is a statement, a Kazekage is a proud man. When Hinata didn't move, he again spoke. "Hyuuga. Get up, take a bath."

"I d-don't have… s-spare clothes…" Hinata answered finally.

"Hn. Deal with it, or I'll throw you out." Gaara again stated.

Hinata didn't know, but when Gaara said the words 'throw you out 'tears began to form. She knows he can't be serious because he kept her for those hours and so…

Gaara wasn't really serious about throwing her out… 'Why does she have to go teary-eyed? Can't she understand a joke?' Then he remembered, yeah, who would take that as a joke?

"Could you not understand a joke? You can use my clothes for the meanwhile." Gaara tried to sound a little softer, but nonetheless, it again sounded like a statement.

Hinata is used to be with proud men; her father, her cousin, Neji, her husband, Sasuke and a lot more. So she smiled and nodded when Gaara offered.

When Hinata went out of the bathroom, she looked like a lost child. Gaara's is bigger than her… so the clothes were bigger too.

Gaara looked straight at Hinata… People would surely misunderstand if they saw her now…

And that's just what happened…

Tsunade didn't even knock… she banged the door open.

--R&R--

Same as usual!! R&R the more, the faster I update. DEAL.


	9. Chapter 8

Tsunade barged in the room; she closed the door before exclaiming

Hello!! This is chapter 8… please have fun reading I'm so happy about the revies, I can dance… hahaha

Standard disclaimers apply

**Pernodare**

Chapter 8

Tsunade barged in the room; she closed the door before exclaiming. "What's the meaning of this?"

Hinata was shocked of what's happening, she is then rendered speechless. On the other hand, Gaara is quite offended of what the Hokage did. What did she think of him? Nevertheless, Gaara answered her, with another question.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Gaara asked Tsunade calmly.

"What's he meaning of this?" Tsunade repeated a little more clam this time, but the venom in her voice is still there.

"Exactly as it looks" Gaara answered her blatantly. He knows he is maddening the Hokage, but he is gravely insulted of her assumptions.

"Hinata, do you know, what's the meaning of this?" Tsunade shifted her questioning to Hinata, knowing she would not get some decent answer from the Kazekage.

"Tsunade-sama… what do you mean? Gaara-san have not done any inappropriate deed to me… if there is, he only helped me." Hinata answere the Hokage, remembering what happened in the pub.

Tsunade nodded; again she turned back to Gaara, "Does anyone else know that she's here?"

"Hn. I don't know…. I assume not." Gaara replied.

"Good, then let it stay that way. I'm not going to ask what happened, but I assume that the two of you knows what each is doing. I only ask that do not do anything scandalous. Understand?" Tsunade said, holding much of authority.

Hinata just nodded, not wanting the conversation to last any longer, but not Gaara, Tsunade sure is adding salt to the wound.

"Do you have such little trust on me, or do you think that lowly of me… Hokage-san?" Gaara stated in a monotone voice that anyone would have the mistake to think that he is only saying a normal sentence as he usually uses. Tsunade knows better, Gaara is insulted.

"I only don't want this to hinder the treaty. People would surely misunderstand." Tsunade answered as she turned to leave.

"Next time, learn how to knock." The Kazekage commented before Tsunade completely left the room.

--

Hinata tried to avoid Gaara's gaze for the tenth time today. She didn't want to answer the question he kept asking her.

"Hyuuga, answer my question. Why were you in the pub?" Gaara is getting quite irritated with her being so uncooperative.

Hinata knew that she's already irritating the man, so at long last, she looked him in the eye and answered, besides, she needs a place to stay at tonight. "Promise not to tell anyone else?"

Gaara is now really curious, what can it be she's hiding? "Alright…"

Hinata seemed to be contemplating if she should tell him or not…

"… I give you my word." Gaara finalized

"O-okay… A-actually… my husband t-threw me out."

Gaara's world seemed to be spinning. She's married? Why did he not notice a ring? Wait… there is no ring… in the end, he only answered with another question.

"Who is your husband?"

"S-so that's why y-you k-kept calling m-me Hyuuga…" Hinata told no one actually…

Gaara repeated his question. "Who is your husband?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Gaara only had one comment stucked in his brain… he couldn't even believe he thought of that phrase, comment or whatever you may call it…

'That lucky bastard'

--

Sasuke has no idea where Hinata might be, so he eneded up outside the Hyuuga manor, careful to no let Hiashi, Neji or Hanabi to spot him. Sasuke is worried, she is still his wife.

Sasuke spotted a Hyuuga going out of the compound, he remembers her… she's in his and Hinata's wedding.

"Excuse me…" Sasuke began.

"Oh!! Uchiha-san, why are you here?" the girl answered.

"I have something to ask you, proise not to tell anyone."

"Alright"

"Have you seen Hinata?"

"No… but why?"

Oh great… now he have to reason out… well, he only has to make another little lie. "Well, we had a fight, and I was wondering what her favorite food is so I can cook it for her as an apology…"

The girl squealed… "That's so romantic!! Well… she loved cinnamon very much!! I promise not to tell anyone…"

"Alright then, I should leave now." Then without turning back, Sasuke left. 'Where is she?' Sasuke asked himself…

Neji saw Sasuke leaving and spotted the girl he had a talk to.

"Oi, Mika, why was the Uchiha here?" Neji asked.

Mika had a grin before answering "He asked for Hinata-sama's favorite food… isn't it romantic??" Mika squealed again and left.

"Perhaps, Sasuke is changing for the better…" Neji commented before entering the household…

If only he knew.

--

"G-gaara-san… if it w-wouldn't be too much t-trouble… c-could I stay here for the m-meanwhile?" Hinata asked Gaara, without looking at him; she was very much embarrassed to ask him this, only knowing him for quite a very short time. Well, she had no where else to go… She can't go to her friends; if she does… they will find out what happened... she wouldn't like what they would do… so she had no other choice.

"Hn. I have no spare bed. I'm not giving up my bed." Gaara stated.

"I c-can use the c-couch… a-and I p-promise I won't be a b-burden. I'll d-do the c-cleaning… so p-please…" Hinata bowed to him.

"Hn. You can start by changing to covers of my bed." Gaara again stated, before turning to eave the place, he's meeting Naruto at the Ichimaru today…

"A-arigatou!" Hinata smiled and looked at him.

"Work on your stutters too, it's very irritating." Gaara again stated, if he didn't turn to leave, Hinata could've seen the smirk playing in his mouth.

"H-hai!"

--

"Say Bye-bye to Uncle Gaara, Nami!!" Naruto said with a laugh while holding his daughters wrist to wave her hand. Sakura smacked his head.

"You'll break my baby's hand you idiot!!" Sakura shouted at Naruto… "G-gomen for my dumb husband's actions Gaara-sama…"

"It's fine…" Gaara answered Sakura… Yes, they are an odd couple indeed. Luckily for their daughter, she didn't have that annoying hair of her mother. Pink. In fact, Gaara adored the small family; they seem to be really happy, despite Sakura hitting Naruto's head.

Sasuke and Hinata's marriage has been one of those short-lived topics in their talk, but it is enough for Gaara to know that she has no child yet.

"See you soon Gaara!!" Gaara turned and nodded his head… it sure is nice to have a family of your own… perhaps… it's time to settle down… the thing is… with whom?

--

Hinata prepared dinner with the food she found in the refrigerator… she was quite hungry… Gaara wouldn't mind, would he? Besides… she prepared dinner for him too. How long would it take him to get back? It's not polite to eat before him…

While Gaara was gone, Hinata thought about her and Sasuke's relationship… she nedds time before she face him… maybe two more days… she loves him, but couldn't face him right now… time is what she needs.

--

Sasuke went home empty handed. He did not visit Karin today either. He is worried. He does love her, and finally decided to tell Hinata the truth once he finds her. Yes, he'll tell her how much he loves her and why ever did he did that with Karin.

Yes, she would understand.

--

Gaara went back to his apartment. He tried to open the door with the keys but decided to knock instead.

Hinata opened the door a few seconds later. "G-gaara-san… did you have d-dinner already?" Hinata asked…

Good, she's not stuttering that much anymore. Gaara saw the food in the table, so he said no. Besides, she even cooked for him, voluntarily. No one has ever done that before. Gaara proceeded to the table. It even looks good.

"I h-hope, you would like it." Hinata told him, her face with a tinge of pink. If Gaara didn't know that Hinata's married, he would've mistaken it as a blush but he knows better.

"Join me."

Hinata shook her head and answered "I-I'll wait for y-you to finish."

"seat." This time, Gaara commanded rather than suggested.

Well, of course, Hinata complied. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence, besides; it's already late for dinner.

"The food was good." Gaara commented. It sure was.

"Arigatou." Hinata answered as she took the plates to the sink.

Gaara motioned to help, Hinata first told him, not to, but he insisted. He wiped the plates dry.

"How long?" Gaara asked.

"How l-long what? How l-long I would b-be staying h-here?"

"Everything…"

Hinata first was confused on what but she answered him anyway.

"T-till I get the c-courage to talk t-to him again…"

The conversation ended there as Gaara went to his room and Hinata stayed on the couch.

Gaara wanted to ask her… how long have she been married… how long had Sasuke cheated on her… well, he didn't because he didn't want to look so nosy.

--

The next morning, Hinata cooked breakfast, and then she cooked dinner at night.

Gaara is amused of Hinata. Not because she's beautiful, but because of her kindness.

Sasuke looked for Hinata everywhere. He didn't meet Karin even a single time since.

Karin has seen Sasuke a couple of times to figure that something happened between him and Hinata. Still, no one knew about Sasuke's condition but her.

It's been three days.

Hinata decided. She'll face Sasuke now.

--

Hinata walked towards the Uchiha compound, Gaara insisted to walk her back. He doesn't want to be held responsible of her safety he told her.

Sasuke was on the way out of his house when he saw her, walking with another man. He should have not minded, but Gaara held her hand, he almost lost it. But, it got to wait inside the house.

Gaara held Hinat's hand for reassurance… when they where near enough, he said his goodbyes, and so did she.

Hinata entered the house…

She spotted red eyes boring holes to her being.

--R&R--

So… that's chapter 8… I hope you like it.. same as before… more reviews the faster. DEAL.

Can't wait to write the next chappie… full of drama I suppose-- like chapte 6 & 7 … hahaha


	10. Chapter 9

"S-sasuke

Please R&R…

I don't own Naruto… do I?-- dream on!!

LOL… Happy about the reviews from the last chapter… So here comes chapter 9…

Sorry for the grammatical errors… also for the wrong spellings of this and the past chapters

**Pernodare**

Chapter 9

"S-sasuke?" Hinata stammered as she closed the door…

"Where have you been Hinata?" Sasuke asked her in a low monotone voice…

"T-thinking…" Hinata answered.

"Where?" Sasuke again asked, Hinata is getting more and more frightened by her husband.

"a friend's house…"

"So, you call a man who you probably just met a friend…" Sasuke snickered.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata questioned

"Nothing." Sasuke ended the conversation there.

Hinata didn't really understand Sasuke's actions, but was glad that Sasuke didn't seem to want to throw her out this time. So she proceeded on hugging her husband and say in a low whisper

"_Sasuke… I love you"_

She thought that from that moment on… Everything would be back to normal. She thought everything would turn out right…

But… it was still the same… that night; she didn't sleep on the bed with her husband. The next night either, nor the next… still… she loves him with all her heart…

--

Gaara spent most of his time thinking of _her_… He couldn't take her off his mind. So he settled on the thought that he is indeed attracted to her…

She is married. Hell, he needs a hard drink… 'God, I'll be like that Hokage in no time' he told himself.

Yes, Gaara became a frequent visitor of the pub.

--

Hinata is very much bored… So… she decided, she's going to the market tomorrow… It's been a week since she went home… yes… the place she calls home… Actually… home is anywhere Sasuke is… oh, she would surprise him tomorrow night… Got to prepare… besides… it's the three and a half year anniversary of their marraige… they have always celebrated every six months… He even brought her gifts.

She's just worried that he has forgotten… So again… she has a downward gaze on the floor she is cleaning…

--

"Sasuke… I need to tell you something…" Karin started, she and Sasuke is having dinner in her house as usual.

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke said, paying full attention to the woman in front of him

Karin relished the sound of her name from his lips… she loves him very much… and whatever she was trying to tell him… she failed again. Besides, she's too afraid that Sasuke would leave her when he finds out. Sasuke didn't press on the matter so she just smiled when he went back to eating… Then she again spoke…

"Sasuke remember, tomorrow is our 1st month anniversary of being officially together, so please…" Karin said with a grin

"Alright." Sasuke answered. He's always here…

"Bring a gift too alright?"

"Ok."

--

The morning Hinata woke up, she is so happy to see that Sasuke is lying beside her in the bed, their bed. Perhaps, Sasuke did remember… Hinata has been careful not to wake her husband up. She wanted so much to hug him, to kiss him… so instead of standing up, she lay in bed and cuddled nearer her husband… he didn't do any sign of discomfort, and hugged her in his sleep. She is SO happy… butterflies kept fluttering in her stomach as she began to giggle.

Sasuke woke up; surprised to see him hugging his wife, their face inches and her about to kiss him…so like being burnt, he quickly took his form away from her.

Hinata is slightly pouted as she stood from the bed and went towards the door… then she turned to Sasuke…

"Don't forget about tonight!!" Hinata said with a bush and a smile as she quickly left their room… what kind of a wife gets nervous in front of her husband that way…

Well… she is excited about later…

--

Sasuke was quite confused of what she meant… he's still tired from last night so, he stayed in the bed longer…

It was noon when he completely woke up and there is no Hinata in sight inside his house… that… cheating-whore of a wife… perhaps seeing Gaara is in her list-to-do today…

Sasuke left the house, remembering what Karin told him last night; at least she's honest with him…

He didn't notice the note Hinata left on the dining table with his lunch prepared for him, also the note in front of the bathroom, and the note in his closet.

Actually… it's not that he didn't notice… rather, he ignored it… not even bothering to read any of it…

_Sasuke,_

_Remember what day it is today? I have a surprise for you!! Please come home early!!_

_P.S. I love you…_

_Hinata_

--

Hinata is happily strolling in the streets of Konoha. The happier she became when she saw her husband in a jewelry store… he bought a ring!! 'Oh… is he buying that for me?' she thought. She decided not to approach her husband, she would act surprise about the gift later.

Sasuke will be surprised tonight… She just knew it… Then suddenly, someone called her attention… who else but Gaara… she bumped on him… she was happily thinking of Sasuke so she didn't notice. Gaara is occupied of thinking about her to notice she's in front of him…

"G-gomen!!" Hinata told the person she bumped with…

"Hn. It's alright." Gaara replied looking at her small frame…

"G-Gaara-san!! Gomen!!"

"It's alright…" Gaara reassured her…

Hinata smiled at him. Stupid emotions, Gaara told himself… Now she's here, he really wants to spend time with her so…

"I'm hungry, you promised to treat me ramen." Gaara stated…

Hinata tilted her head sideways, as if comically confused of what Gaara said…

"Oh!! Yes, I remember now… but… maybe next time… I really need to get home now… Gomen!!" Hinata bowed again…

"Hn. It's alright… then I'll walk you home." Gaara don't make requests, so that's final…

He walked Hinata home, helping her with the things she carried.

--

Sasuke watched Hinata and Gaara's backs as they walked side by side… to where, Sasuke did not really know, he felt his blood boil, but he has somewhere he must attend to right now.

--

Hinata and Gaara arrived at the Uchiha compound shortly. Hinata thanked Gaara as they said their goodbyes.

They had a short conversation on how things are going between Hinata and her husband. That is enough for Gaara to convince his self that he should not pursue the wife of the Uchiha.

At least, Gaara is assured that Hinata is happy.

--

Hinata cleaned the dining table Sasuke ate his meal, so she assumed that he read the note too. That's why she is very much upset and worried when she looked at the clock for the hundredth time this evening…

"Where are you Sasuke?" Hinata told particularly to no one… it's already past midnight and she's worried sick about him…

So, unlike waiting for her husband like a good wife does… she went out the house using the byakugan to find him.

--

Sasuke suddenly felt his heart clench… as if his heart fell on his stomach… Karin is nuzzling on his chest. He gave her a ring… He is still sitting in the sofa on her living room. The feeling is getting more and more stronger by the second, that he suddenly felt someone watching him…

--

Hinata is just outside Karin's house… her heart beating erratically… that's the same woman she saw the last time in the training grounds… her husband is having a small party that she and he used to do…

She can hardly believe it… She even went to the conclusion that she's seeing things… She knew her husband cheating on her, but she never thought him keeping a mistress…

Hinata ran straight home… the home she thought it was…

--

Sasuke feeling uncomfortable looked throught the window… soon enough to see a woman with long midnight tresses running towards his house's direction… his wife.

He suddenly got anxious… so without another word, he went after her.

--

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's wrist to stop her from running… how shocked she was to see her husband… so… he noticed she's outside… that woman's house…

"Where did I ever gone wrong Sasuke!?" Hinata shouted…

"Please Hinata, not here…" Sasuke tried to hush her

"If you want to have a child desperately I don't mind you having other women!!"

"So why are you acting this way!?" This time Sasuke is in rage too.

Some of the houses opened their lights, the two were shouting out loudly, if it wasn't Sasuke, people would shout at them, but one look from the Uchiha would shut them up. Karin ran towards Sasuke but stopped when she saw what's happening.

"HOW DARE YOU!! I'M YOUR WIFE!!" Hinata kept screaming like a wild woman… Sasuke dragged her to the Uchiha compound…

When they got inside, Sasuke threw Hinata on the floor…

"How long Sasuke!?" Hinata demanded as she straightened herself…

"Shut up!!" Sasuke shouted on her, but Hinata wouldn't waver…

"Now what!? You're going to hit me like the last time!?" Hinata screamed at him.

"What!?"

"Sasuke… why?? How long have you kept that mistress of yours??" Hinata losing all her strength suddenly started crying…

"How long I've been doing what!? The question is how long, you have been doing that!? Hinata. I wonder how many of the Konoha male have you gone with… or you rather like someone who lives from far away, like a place called Suna…" Sasuke said, accusing her

"I don't know what you're t-talking about…" Hinata said with her voice quivering and tears kept falling from her eyes.

"I never thought that my oh-so-innocent wife is such a whore." Sasuke finished, standing in front of her, hovering her little frame.

With new found courage, Hinata for the first time slapped her husband.

She looked up to him, meeting his eyes, her own eyes full of tears.

He hated those eyes; it made him furious and guilty at the same time.

"Remember this. From now on, you're nothing to me." Sasuke stated.

"Did I ever have?" Hinata told him as she left the house… if she had her ring, she would've thrown it at him.

--R&R--

So… did you like it… So same as b4, more reviews, the fater I update DEAL.


	11. Chapter 1o, and reply to 0o

'How could he do this to me

Disclaimer: No… don't own Naruto

Hope you guys would love this chapter… Short though…

BTW… I just got to put this…

Dear 0o,

I just want to reply to your review or rather flame… well, I'm not really angry… if you find there's too much grammatical error and wrong spelling, then would you beta-read my story? It's kinda' troublesome for me actually… but if you really don't like the plot, I can do nothing about it… if so please stop reading or if you could, you can give me better ideas.

Lastly, please don't call my readers suckies or whatever coz' that's not something I can tolerate. Mind you, you are an anonymous reviewer and I can so EASILY delete your review. If you want you can log-in and put that review, I can so kindly abuse you. LOL

Anyway… I accept criticisms, but not bashings…

Champylin.

P.S. Yeah, I write fanfiction to uplift my self-ego actually… yeah, so I write for my selfish reasons… and I want to share the story too… ART is a BANg you know… LOLz

**Pernodare**

Chapter 10

'How could he do this to me?' Hinata thought; as she took another sip of sake in front of her… tears kept falling from her eyes as her lips trembled.

'Where did I go wrong? This is his entire fault. I have not done anything wrong. He's an insensitive bastard. I hate him!!' at that very moment she wanted to slap his face a hundred times or more, she wants to inflict so much pain on him… she wants to knock him into his senses that… but when it all comes down to it… she just wants him to realize that she loves only him, and hopefully that he loves her only too. At this thought, she asked for another bottle.

--

Gaara is very much disturbed… he couldn't sleep… so just as usual, he went to the pub… what a sight welcomed him… she was just nagging his thoughts awhile ago.

--

Hinata didn't know just what's going on around her already… everything seemed to be swirling. So many thoughts have entered her mind…

Like, even if Sasuke really want a child, he didn't have to spend everyday and night with his mistress… couldn't he stop and be with her for a day? Perhaps Sasuke is seeing her unattractive enough to stick with… and that's what triggered Hinata to bat her eyelashes to the man entering the pub…

Gaara turned behind him. He couldn't believe it, what does Hinata think she's doing?

Hinata went to his direction and smiled. Oh, just perfect… the man her husband thought she's cheating with… what luck! She just needed him.

Gaara's head tilted to the left… what the hell is she doing? This is not the Hinata he knows… but that doesn't mean he didn't like the change. Gaara is just a mere mortal too you know… that's why he didn't give any protest when her lips touched his. He has always wanted to taste that… a little chaste of the dreams that visited him almost every night… and just like that… he brought her to his apartment…

Hinata knows this is wrong, she is a married woman, and she might be drank but she's on her right mind… it's just that she felt so free… she felt that nothing else matters…

Sex is very addicting that it consumes you. Hinata has not done it with her husband for quite awhile, and the heat given by the alcohol to her body just triggered a very strong emotion… lust.

Everything was on heat and they couldn't stop… the kissing, the intimacy and the grinding didn't halt up to anything… the need for release is very clear in their eyes and any wouldn't stop for anything… Soon, their clothes were discarded…

And suddenly… when Gaara's eyes met Hinata's something clicked… then Gaara is back to reality.

Fuck. That's the word for the day… suddenly his entire mood was gone. This is the moment he's been waiting for… the woman who disturbed his sleep and would always make him wake up in the midst of the night… and one look in her eyes then poof!! He stopped. All mood… gone.

Hinata suddenly had a flash of Sasuke in her mind… her beloved husband… she noticed Gaara sourly move away from her… "S-sorry…" Hinata murmured…

"It's alright." Gaara said not looking at her as he went to get his clothing back to where it belongs…

"I l-love my husband…" Hinata sputtered as tears fell from her eyes, she raised her palms to dry the tears that kept falling… "b-but… he… doesn't care about m-me…"

"Why?" Hinata didn't seem to understand what he meant so Gaara leaned close to her face as he continued in a soft tone "Why with me?"

"B-because y-you were there…."

Gaara rose a non-existent eyebrow "So, if anyone you knew was there before me you would've gone with…"

"No!!" Hinata suddenly denied even the thought of it…

Gaara almost laughed at her… of course, he didn't… he just smirked and again asked... "Then why?"

"I t-thought you l-like me…" then she fell asleep…

Seems like alcohol has little use after-all… Hinata wouldn't even say those words if she's sober… Gaara smirked… so she noticed…. She's not as dense as she seemed after all…

Gaara couldn't sleep… so he sat near his bed letting Hinata sleep there by herself… he also covered her with a blanket… she'll be shocked when she wakes up only in her undergarments…

He questioned himself why he ever stopped when he could've taken her a bit back… and maybe he could've got ridden of this feeling… but he knew it wouldn't make him feel better... he knew it was wrong, even the feeling he has is wrong… but both felt so right…

He wanted Hinata to regret nothing…and he want Hinata to want that to happen too… that what they would do is not something they would; or rather she would regret the morning she wakes up… oh!! The agony!! In short, he wanted her to want _him_…

Fuck… yup, the word of the day…

Gaara, the Kazekage, the person who used to do murder for fun… couldn't fuck a woman; the woman who… reeks… yeah, he only noticed the smell now… because he wants to make love to her…

Gaara is in love with Hinata. Yes, the woman in front of him, sleeping or rather knocked-out because of the alcohol… oh, and what hit him even harder is that he did not fall in love with her because of her beauty… he fell for her because of her kind heart…

…and God be damned if he couldn't make her fall in love with him too.

Gaara shook his head… he fell in love with a married woman.

--R&R—

As usual, please R&R.. yeah.. it's kinda' fast.. or seemingly a rush.. but hope you liked it

Also, thanks Monica for your support. I can't reply to your review coz' you know why… LOL…

More reviews faster I update. DEAL


	12. Chapter 11

This is not the first time this happened… their marriage is slipping away, he knew it

Disclaimer: Do I even have to??

Thanks everyone for the long reviews!! I swear, you'll make longer chapters than I could… LOLz…

**Pernodare**

Chapter 11

This is not the first time this happened… their marriage is slipping away, he knew it. Yet, he's letting it happen. This time, she might never come back to him…

Sasuke covered his face with his palm… this is the right choice isn't it? He deserved what's happening… but it hurts… he didn't know what pained him… he's male-pride for the fact that this time, it's she who left him? His ego… or is it because he loves her and he always thought that Hinata would never leave him which she just did?

Those words... what Hinata have said… it hit a spot. She never knew he loves her but… she stayed with him… she even told him she loves him… Hinata has always been waiting for him, she is not tainted… but he wanted to find a fault in his wife… she seemed to be so damned perfect that every single thing seemed to be his fault, and he wanted to blame her…

Sasuke drank what's left of the sake in the house; he needs Karin right now… she's always there for him… If Hinata wanted to leave him, then he'll let her, this time, when she comes back he won't welcome her back; open arms to let her in the house… yes, she'll e back, he just knew it… besides… she always does…

--

"Do not let her enter this place ever again" the red-haired Kazekage told the owner of the pub, more like commanded… yes, he won't let what has happened to ever happen again, besides… what if she comes back and drink in this place… who knows? Some other men might take advantage of her…

"I c-can't do t-that…" the owner of the pub trembled in fear, who won't be? A kazekage glaring dagger at you would make any man pee his pants.

"Hn. Why?" Gaara eyed the man with much distaste; it won't be long till this man faints…

"She p-payed a l-lot…"

"I'll double it. Just never let her enter this place again."

"y-you see… s-she didn't give m-money… a-and…"

"Show me." This time Gaara paid some interest, of course, what would Hinata give this man that he couldn't deny her entry in this pub…

The man opened his drawer with some keys, finally, taking out the ring… let's just say, the cost would be able to make two pubs even be larger than this one…

Gaara seemed to be in thought for a moment, when he came to a conclusion that this is Hinata's wedding ring, he answered the man "I'll double the price of that, in return, I don't want you letting her enter here, and I want that ring." Gaara knew this is not a very smart exchange, he could simply scare the hell out of this man and be on with it, but… he couldn't endanger the treaty…

The man nodded frantically… besides, he could never make use of that ring, unless he wants his head rolling on the grounds… it belonged to the Uchiha…

With that, the deal is done.

--

Hinata woke up with her head throbbing… what happened? She then remembered… yeah, she left home… Sasuke… she didn't really know what happened after that…

She looked around her, the place looked familiar… Gaara's place… suddenly, everything came rushing back to her, she looked at herself, she's only wearing her undergarments… then suddenly, tears started to crept out of her eyes… did she just prove Sasuke right?

So many consequences would happen if people find out… she'll be in major humiliation, Sasuke would never want her back and the Hyuuga name would be disgraced… everything… and how about Gaara? This would affect his welfare too… she couldn't blame him; she practically threw herself on him…

In our society, this is the most unfair, injustice between a man and a woman…

When a man cheats on his wife, it's either the people would pity the woman or blames her; pity since she's not enough; blame for she couldn't put hold onto her husband.

When a woman cheats on a man, voluntarily or not, people would name her a whore. That she's a loose woman.

The world isn't fair after all…

Hinata knew this… but she couldn't help but blame herself…

--

Sasuke walked towards Karin's house, people are eyeing him much to his distaste, the nerve of them, and they are even whispering behind his back, no, he could see them…

Suddenly, someone punched his face…

--

Gaara went back to his apartment with a pack of medicine for headaches, apparently he didn't notice people talking behind his back… well, how could he, he is busy thinking of Hinata…

Gaara arrived in his apartment seeing a crying Hinata… she looked at him in the eye, as if asking something… she didn't have to ask, he already knew what she's trying to say…

"Last night, we didn't…" Gaara told her as he closed the door and went to get some water... she hadn't stood from the bed, then he handed her the medicine and water

"A-arigatou…" Hinata answered him as she took the medicine from him.

"What happened?" Gaara asked her

"It's o-over… I didn't mean to… b-but he…" Hinata said as she stifled her sobs…

Gaara looked at her, he didn't know what to tell her at that kind of a moment, but trying to lighten her up, he spoke.

"You stink…"

Hinata looked at him confused…

"Take a bath… you reek…." Gaara crinkled his nose.

Hinata giggled, it looks so funny specially Gaara doing that… although she really do reeks… it's like an insult, yet, not an insult… she then nodded her head.

"b-but I d-don't have clothes…" Hinata answered him, remembering the first time she woke up in this house… funny; it's so similar, the way she winds up in here…

"Hn. Wear mine…" Gaara answered as he threw her some clothes.

Hinata smiled and nodded as she went inside the bathroom.

This event might seem really cute, but Gaara is in deep thought… he would bring Hinata to the Hyuuga compound later… her family must know of her situation…

If only he knew…

The Hyuugas are in a mess right now…

--R&R--

I'm ending the chapter her… yeah I know, it's really short and is ended as a cliffie… but hey!! I'm having exams now, well for my summer class at least, and Accounting is not a subject to laugh at…

Guess who punched Sasuke…. If most of you guess right, I promise to make the next chappie times 2 longer than this… and if 15 get it right, then it's time 3… LOLz...

Anyway, as usual R&R… the more the faster I update. DEAL.

I'm evil… yeah I know… LOL


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… It's sooooo obvious… LOL

Ain't I quick on updating this chapter?? SO I DEMAND A REWARD!! LOLx2

Well, did not reach 15 people getting it right… so I'll double… LOL I'm happy with the reviews and I really wanted to write then post this chapter so here it goes…

PLEASE R&R

**Pernodare**

Chapter 12

"You bastard!!" a punch was thrown on Sasuke's jaw. People watched in awe as Kiba pounced on Sasuke… Sasuke was taken by surprise, but didn't do anything to defend himself.

"… How could you do that to Hinata!? She loves you and yet!!" Kiba shouted on him, he is even angrier since Sasuke is not doing anything, not defending nor doing anything back… he held Sasuke by the collar and looked him in the eye, somehow waiting for an answer, an explanation, anything…

Sasuke knew that this man loved his wife, or even still loves his wife… with that thought entering his mind; he shoved Kiba's hand of as he replied.

"You can have her, I don't care."

"You fucking-asshole…. How dare you… isn't Hinata good enough!? I shouldn't have let her marry you; you don't know how to love anyone besides yourself…" Kiba hissed, he is so angry… angry at him, angry at Hinata, angry with himself… he should've stopped the marriage from the very start… he could've married her instead… but at that time, he was such a coward…

People wondered what the two are talking about since their voices are so low, and looking at their faces, they can see that something bad might happen so they just watched in complete silence, as if nothing big is happening.

Sasuke felt something stonger hit him than the punches Kiba has thrown on him, he felt the urge to say that he doe love her, that… but he wouldn't give this man the pleasure of hearing his reasons… and so, he said the unthinkable…

"You love her? You'll take care of her? Then the better… I hope you don't mind used goods…" he was jealous, so what did this man want to tell him? That he couldn't love Hinata… that he knew this would happen? That he is better than him?

Kiba looked at Sasuke straight in the eye; shock would be an understatement of what he is feeling… his stomach churned and he suddenly felt the urge of throwing-up… how could this man says those about his wife? Kiba didn't punch him this time… he didn't actually do anything but say these words…

"I couldn't believe that Hinata fell in love with a man like you…my only regret is that I gave too much trust on you… to make her happy… I should've known from the start… you're despicable Sasuke…" and with that, Kiba has turned his back from Sasuke, it's no use to talk to him, he must find Hinata soon…

Sasuke was glued on where he stand… he couldn't move… he suddenly felt his heart beat so fast and he is lacking oxygen to breath… he didn't notice that he held his breath for so long till realization hit him…

Kiba was right… he's despicable… but he only wanted a child.

--

Gaara was about to leave to see the Hokage when he remembered what he is to tell Hinata.

"We are going to the Hyuuga compound later tonight… are you ready to face them?"

"H-hai…" Hinata answered with a nervous smile… she is going to face them sooner or later anyway…

Gaara didn't know what Hinata is feeling, but he knew this is hard for her so for reassurance he held her hand and told her "Don't worry… I'll be on your side."

This simple gesture made Hinata smile and hug him… "Gaara-san… Arigatou…" she whispered to him as she tried to stop her tears from falling…

Gaara knew that there's only thankfulness behind this hug, but it kept him warm inside and so he hugged her back… after a short while, Gaara detangled her from him as he patted her head…

"It's alright…" he smiled at her as he continued… "Anyway… I'll see you tonight, I better see the Hokage before she gets mad at me…"

Hinata smiled back and nodded as Gaara waved goodbye to her.

--

"Are you mad!? Do you know how much this would affect the treaty? I already warned you about this…" Tsunade screamed angrily.

"What? Did you want me to leave her there intoxicated?" Gaara replied impassively.

"Quite a lot of people know about this already… some people saw you two together leaving the pub, and the landlady in the apartment you're staying at admitted that this is the second time you carried her there…I'm trying my best on preventing this issue to get out of hand and you should do your part as well. You must know that as for the situation now, you shouldn't go anywhere nearer to Hinata." Tsunade finally calmed, she couldn't believe this… of all the people, why Gaara seemed to pick interest with the married ex- Hyuuga-heiress…

"hn." Of course, Gaara wouldn't do that. Not after he knew that the marriage between Hinata and Sasuke is falling apart… he wouldn't let her go now…

"The Hyuuga clan is the most influential clan here in Konoha as of now, and you should know the trouble this would cause."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Gaara wanted to know where this is getting into, he didn't like mind games after all.

"See the Hyuuga clan head now… bring Hinata with you… give her father your apology, that everything is just a misunderstanding… I don't know!! Tell, him the truth!!

"Not a bad idea, I am going to see him tonight anyway."

"You already planned to?" Tsuanade asked confused, so Gaara knew what to do after all.

"Hn. I'm leaving." Gaara stated as he stood from the chair and turned his back to leave.

"Oh… well then, good luck… Hiashi is a prick, so choose your words carefully…" Tsunade said before Gaara closed the door.

'Tell him the truth alright…' Gaara thought as he left the Hokage tower with a smirk.

--

"I always knew that that Hinata is useless from the very start… but I never thought that she would commit such adultery." one of the elders spat in the Hyuuga council meeting. Main family members started to murmur…

Hanabi is really mad. See where that hard-headed sister got herself into… she's not angry about her being with another man, specially when it is the Kazekage… if that's true or not… anyway… Hinata really should leave that bastard of an Uchiha… and damn that old-man, how dare he say that about her sister? If only Neji didn't cover her mouth with his palm, she would've pushed the shouji-door open and kicked his ass…

"Mind your tongue Jino, Hinata is my daughter after all. I'll talk to her about this… we can't be sure, there is no proof yet anyway." Hiashi finally spoke his thoughts on the matter, and with that the meeting was adjourned…

When everyone has left the meeting room already, Hiashi again spoke

"Neji, Hanabi. I told you never to eavesdrop in the council meetings."

"Gomen" The two said at the same time

"Uncle, do you need me bring Hinata-sama here now?" Neji asked

"No. let her come here on her own." Hiashi replied as he continued "I want the two of you to be silent about the issue for now. Don't do anything stupid. Especially you Hanabi, do not do anything _stupid_."

"… But, I should beat the crap out of that Uchiha!!" Hanabi began protesting…

Neji knew that his uncle is very angry right now, so he clamped Hanabi's mouth and bowed…

"Hai." Neji said as he dragged Hanabi out along with him.

--

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked for the second time as he and Hinata walked towards the Hyuuga compound.

"H-hai" Hinata again answered as she and Gaara knocked on the doors of the Hyuuga compound.

--

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Hanabi yelled at her older cousin.

"Your father is angry. Can't you keep you're mouth shut for sometime?" Neji replied, making his younger cousin get angrier… despite her age of sixteen, she still acts like a 10 ten-year-old kid.

"Why you!! I'll so jyuuken-your ass now!!" Hanabi tried to reach Neji, but the older Hyuuga just dodged it.

"You need a hundred years of training and me sleeping to be able to do that" Neji replied with a sly smirk.

Hanabi is about to give chase but stopped… Neji wondered why, so he turned around, and there he saw Hinata and the Kazekage.

&(it's so fun to end this here… alright on with the story…)&

Everyone stopped on track and started murmuring as they spotted the ex-heiress with Gaara. Who wouldn't? They were just talking about them and here they are.

Hiashi went out of the meeting room to see his daughter with _him_. He motioned them to follow him to his house.

Hinata wanted to cry in the insides… she wanted to really cry…

Hanabi and Neji glared at everyone as they trailed behind Hiashi and the pair.

Arriving inside the house, Hinata suddenly bursted into tears as she spoke with her palm covering her eyes "O-otou-san… G-gomen… I-I should've listened to you…."

Hiashi lost his anger, he felt pity? He didn't know… this is also his fault on failing to stop his daughter… on agreeing with the council… he failed as a father… he sighed as he hugged his daughter…

"See where you've gotten yourself into… because you were so hard-headed… you should've listened to me…" Hiashi said as he rubbed his daughters back trying to hush her. "Hanabi, take your sister upstairs… the Kazekage here and I need to _talk_"

Hanabi was dumb-founded… she thought her father would beat the living day out of her sister… she was thankful that their father could be so forging at times… _at times only_… Hanabi shook her head from that thought and grabbed Hinata's hand…

"Neji, make sure no one enters or try to listen on my conversation with the Kazekage"

"Hai." Neji bowed and went outside the house.

--

Hiashi and Gaara sat in front of each other (old Japanese style if you're wondering), Hiashi ordering one of his servants to serve tea and to leave the house for the meanwhile.

Gaara changed his opinion of Hiashi… he thought that he's a heartless bastard like his father, but judging by the way he treated Hinata a bit back… he found that Hiashi is a good man…

"So, why are you here? I know that you're going to apologize on what you did with my daughter, but I don't think that that is the lone reason for you to grace me with your presence" Hiashi spat sarcastically… If this man bedded his daughter when she was drunk and _married_… he may even be worst than the Uchiha…

"Yes, I am here to apologize…" Gaara started…

_So this man is actually admitting that he bedded my daughter?_ Hiashi thought.

"And actually… you are correct, that is not the lone reason I am here…" Gaara continued, he is not one for mind games and usually he is blunt… but in front of this man he must pick his words carefully… then Gaara did the impossible… he bowed on his knees… then he raised his head…

"I want to seek your permission to court your daughter."

Hiashi almost blurted his tea.

--R&R--

I totally loved writing this even if it gave me back and shoulder aches… so as usual… R&R… I'm also open to ideas… you can also vote on the poll on my profile on who you want Hinata to end up with...

whew!! Longest cgapter so far... My shoulders agh!!

MORE REVIEWS… you know as usual… LOL DEAL.


	14. Chapter 13

No… Don't own Naruto… pretty obvious neh?

sorry with the re-upload I had to... SO many error... gramatical... but if you read it the last time before I re-uploaded, you can,' not read' this because it's just the same... only with a little editing

Anyway… here goes!!

**Pernodare**

Chapter 13

Hiashi was taken aback of what Gaara asked, was he asking approval for his own benefit?

"Why do you seek my approval? I thought you already _are_ with my daughter. Some people saw you take her to your apartment." Hiashi spat while he crossed his arms by his chest.

"There is nothing between Hinata and I… more so, I did not touch her" Gaara replied, while sitting back.

"… You did not answer my question. Why do you seek my approval?" Hiashi asked for the second time.

Gaara seemed to be stuck in indecision of whether telling Hiashi or not. He looked Hiashi in the eye as he answered the question.

"I am a Kazekage, and you, as a leader know the consequences of such behaviors. I know what I am doing, Hinata is a married woman… but her marriage is going downhill, and it seems that it is more likely that they will separate. On the other hand, I think… no… I know I love your daughter, and am more than willing to marry her… once she is divorced from her husband, she will be back in your custody…"

"So, you do know the consequences, then why pursue my daughter? Does she know about your whim? Also, I have not heard of any married couple having divorce. It's a disgraceful act of the illiterate."

"Then do you agree with your daughter's husband bedding another woman? "

"This was her choice… it is her duty to be with her husband."

Gaara knew that he is facing a losing battle, he did not like to bring up this topic, but he has no other choice. "Did you not notice your daughter without a child?"

Hiashi seemed to pick interest as he placed his arms by his sides "What do you mean by without a child?"

"I always thought that it was a bit odd. Sasuke and Hinata have been married for more than three years. When I first met Hinata, I thought she was not married. Obviously, she has not given birth to any child. This matter has not been disclosed, since it has not come to anyone that they wanted a child…"

"If you mean that my daughter is a barren, I second that. It does not run in the family, and the last time I checked her chakra, I know that she is capable of…" Hiashi's eyes suddenly widen by the facts that Gaara is telling him…

"You are correct. Hinata is not the one who is failing to reproduce. I could not believe it either at first, but since her husband is obsessed with reviving his clan, it occurred to me that… he is miserably failing because he has no proficiency of having a child." Gaara fished with a sigh.

"Does Hinata know about this?"

"No, and I do not intend to tell her." Gaara stated.

"Alright. well then…" Hiashi continued standing from his sitting position "my daughter is still a married woman, until then, she will be… and do not ask me of your intentions… I am not the one who you should seek approval from… but, if you truly love my daughter, then wait for the right moment. I will give you my blessing when that time comes." Hiashi said truthfully as he left the room.

Gaara closed his eyes and smiled… he needs to make the papers ready.

--

"Onee-san… what happened?" Hanabi asked Hinata as she wiped her tears away.

"It's o-over… S-sasuke does not want me anymore… I k-knew he didn't love m-me… I was so foolish to b-believe… I t-thought he'll b-be able to… to love me…" Hinata told Hanabi as she let it all out…

Hanabi hugged her sister… she saw her sister cry a lot of times, but never have she seen her sister this way… she is completely falling apart… that stupid bastard would pay dearly for this.

Hanabi saw her father look at her from the slight ajar of the door. She knew the silent message that her father's eyes depicted, 'when Hinata cried herself to sleep, see me.'

Hanabi hushed her sister by rubbing her back, soon enough she fell asleep.

--

Sasuke did not see Karin today, and he does not intend to do so later. He lost his wife last night because of her… also she has not given him a child… might as well work with another woman… yes, from this moment on… no more attachments… it only brings pain. He should've known from the start… she will leave him too… it seems that the more he cares for a person… they always leave him…

Sasuke went to his house a hour pass midnight… he hates the smell of perfume that still lingers on his shirt.

What a surprise greeted him… the woman who ruined his life is waiting for him… does she intend to live in his house now that his wife left? That certainly would never happen. He only has one wife… no one in the world could ever replace that.

--

"But… Papa… can't I even kick that Sasuke's butt for even just…" Hanabi asked his father for the tenth time.

"Hanabi, do not push me to my limits…" Hiashi told his daughter… she really is a pain sometimes… scratch that… she is the main source of his annoyance and disdain…

"cheh… it's not like you could even land a fist on him… you can't even catch me…" Neji said with a smirk.

"You!! Oh… I know… so you admit that compared to Sasuke… you are just a…"

"Hanabi and Neji… perhaps the both of you should shut-it and listen to me." Hiashi stated in a cold demeanor… more of like the annoyed type…

Hanabi and Neji instantly stopped, the last they can remember is that… they don't even want to remember… so they both answered "Hai"

"As I was saying… the choice would be Hinata's… and Hanabi… could you leave the room for the meanwhile? Actually, better that you go to sleep. Neji and I need to talk."

Hanabi did not want to obey but she has her plans for tomorrow… so she just let her plans play over in her mind as she left with a contented smile. Hinata is to stay in this house once and for all.

"Neji"

Neji nodded, he heard everything of the conversation Hiashi and Gaara had; such a pity if the last of the Uchiha is infertile.

"You know just what to do."

Neji nodded again.

"You may go." Hiashi told Neji as he shook his head…

--

"Sasuke… welcome back!!" Karin said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he walked towards the dining table.

"What else? Welcoming my beloved…"

"Don't act stupid Karin, I know that you know where I have been… don't push yourself to me… "

"b-but…. Sasuke you know that I love you… I'm not like your wife who…" Karin started to worry… she knew where her relationship with Sasuke stands

"Don't you dare compare yourself to her… you are nothing like her." Sasuke turned his back to leave.

Karin knew that if she let Sasuke leave now… he would never be back in her arms… she did not want that to happen ever…

"No… Sasuke… I'm not like your wife at all… you see… I'll never leave you… ever."

"That's exactly what I want you to do… leave me!!" Anger is starting to surface in Sasuke's being…

"No Sasuke… I'll never do that… you know I would never…" Karin's tears started to form in her eyes…

"Don't you dare cry… you're not her… if you wouldn't leave me... then I'll leave you." Sasuke declared angrily as he turned his back for the second time to leave… he didn't get to. Karin lounged herself to him, as she held him from behind… having him in a tight fierce hug.

"No… p-please Sasuke don't leave me…"

Sasuke tried to shake her of but she wouldn't budge… he tried to pull her hands but she wouldn't let go… he hated this… something in his her clench… tears started to form in his own eyes… this woman…she reminded her of the event last night… why? Why didn't he stop Hinata? Why did he ever let her go? He knew he was hurting her… but…

"Let go…" Sasuke told Karin softly at first… but when she still wouldn't he shouted… "I said let go!!"

"No… I won't… I won't…" Karin said as her hold became tighter and tighter…

Sasuke hated this… when he let his wife go… at least it must be worth it…

"I… said…Let… me… go!! You can't bare me a child either!! You ruined my life!!" Sasuke screamed as he felt his heart beating faster and faster…

"Sasuke…" Karin cried and cried… but… no… she won't let go… so she said the only thing the she knew would stop Sasuke from leaving…

"Sasuke… Don't leave… it's useless to leave…"

Sasuke felt a cold chill ran on his spine… he already had the feeling… but he didn't want to believe it… he could never believe it… his heartbeat suddenly beat faster as if it would explode…

"You can't reproduce with another woman… you can never have a child with any woman…"

Suddenly Sasuke's heart beat slower and slower…

Karin didn't want to say these… but… she has to.

"Sasuke… you… are… infertile…" Karin said as her grip on Sasuke's waist loosened…

At that moment, Sasuke suddenly felt his heart stop beating and shatter into a million pieces…

--R&R--

So… what do you think?? PLEASE R&R… the more… you know… LOLz DEAL.

Suggestions are accepted with great thanks!!


	15. Chapter 14

"You're l-lying… that's impossible…" Sasuke tried to say confidently, but his voice cracked…

Hello!! This is chapter 14… please have fun reading I'm so happy about the reviews, I can dance… LOL

Warning: Gaara is not appearing in this chapter… but it is great drama-- for me at least LOLz

Standard disclaimers apply

**Pernodare**

Chapter 14

"You're l-lying… that's impossible…" Sasuke tried to say confidently, but his voice cracked…

"Sasuke, I'm s-sorry… I didn't m-mean to… forgive me…" Karin said while she sobbed and tightened her grip on Sasuke…

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Karin, leave m-me alone… I need to think" Sasuke told Karin with he's voice shaking

Karin out-of-words just let go of Sasuke and nodded. She didn't really know what Sasuke feels… but she has ideas… and she knows that the pain Sasuke is feeling is immeasurable… she just told the man she loves the most dreadful thing he could know… and here she said she loves him… she knew how much Sasuke tried and wanted to fulfill that dream… even to the extent of betraying his wife… she knew but still she told him… but… those where the only words that could make him stay… right? It's alright to hurt him for he kept breaking her heart to… right?

They say love is giving… it is forgiving and understanding… love is the art of letting go… it's unconditional. But then… love is blind. It's blind that it covers your eyes from reality… that you couldn't see how you make the person you love suffer… for you are blinded for your own happiness… they say that when you see the person you love happy, you'll be happy too… but that only happens in the fantasy realm… in an once upon a time… in a happily ever after… perhaps, after a long time… for time heals all wounds… but you know, even for just a millisecond… you'll be angry, jealous… full of rage… because it hurts… for the truth is… love is indeed selfish.

Yes… she was not wrong… besides, he'll find out sooner or later… right? She loves him… and she would fight for him… he'll hurt for him… even if it means hurting Sasuke himself… he is hers… she'll never let go…

With those thoughts in mind, Karin tried to make a small smile on her lips… but it wouldn't lift… maybr in the morning everything would turn out right…

--

Sasuke clutched his head… he laughed, he cried… he shouted… he smiled… he's being hysterical… he… Sasuke Uchiha, infertile!? That is pure madness!! It's blasphemy!! How could that be possible? Did anyone know how much he sacrificed for that dream? How much people he hurt for that dream? How much he deprived his love for the woman who loves him? What did he do wrong for God to be so… cruel? Was he such a terrible person?

He made the woman he loves go away… he never even told her he loves her… he… couldn't take it anymore… what's the use of everything he has done? All his efforts… for a child he could never have? How could his life be so unfair?

Suddenly, he heard soft laughter… then it became louder and louder… and like a plague repeating over and over in his mind, a voice kept telling him how stupid he is… that he was meant to be like this… he deserves no happiness… he deserves no love… that he is indeed… weak…

Once again… it is back to when he was young… after he's whole clan has been murdered… the pain… he didn't want to suffer this pain again… he didn't want to… he would rather die than go through that once more…

--

Hiashi went to his daughter's room…there he saw her sleeping… even in her sleep… she looks so… miserable… the dried tears made her hair stick on her face… he went by her bed and removed a lock of hair from her face…

"You know you're really like your mother"

There was no answer but silence…

"Hinata… I think I failed as a father… you know… I never agreed on your marriage with the Uchiha… but I let you marry him… I could've stop it, but I didn't… do you know why?"

There was again no answer but a stir… Hinata moved turning away from her father… she is already awake, but pretended to sleep more, because she didn't want her father to stop. Hiashi being engulfed by his own thoughts didn't notice, so he continued…

"Your mother and I… our marriage… it's not out of love… I was proud and arrogant then… I was the Hyuuga heir… I could have any woman I want, but there I was stuck with that woman… a woman I didn't love, much more love me… I couldn't count how many times I made her suffer… but she didn't leave me… she stayed with me… she told me, she loves me… but I was a hard headed man… at that time, I believed that emotions make you weaker… I couldn't succeed in my duties for the clan if I let that emotion come into me… and you know… I never told her I love her… till the day she died… I never told her my true feelings…"

Hiashi's eyes now have tears that threatened to fall… funny, he's telling all these to Hinata when she couldn't hear him…

"…and till today… that's the thing I regret the most… I was a terrible husband…"

There was again a moment of silence… Hinata would have thought that her father has left already if she heard him leaving…

"I wanted to stop you at that time… you were too young to know what you are getting into… I knew that… but somehow… I didn't want to force you. Actually… it was my pride that stopped me… I wanted you to feel the pain… I wanted you to realize that you didn't know anything at all… that… I wanted you to realize by yourself that I was right and you were wrong… I wanted you to come back in this house and beg for my forgiveness because of your defiance…"

Hinata started to feel tears in her eyes… her heart started to thump erratically… yes… her father was right… yes… she should've listened to him…

"…now that you are here… miserable… do you know what I feel? This is what I wanted… but when I heard the news… I hoped for you to prove me wrong… you know… even though you defied me… I wished for your happiness… every parent wants the best for their child… and I'm not an exception to that… I was a terrible husband… I don't want to be a terrible father too…"

Hinata's thoughts suddenly couldn't function anymore… she wanted to hug her father and tell him that he's not… but some part of her still wanted to listen more… and she couldn't move at all…

"…I hope you'll forgive me for all the times that I have been a bad father…"

After hearing those words… Hinata couldn't pretend to be sleeping anymore… she cried… tears fell… but… at least… she felt somewhat better… her father loves her… and that's the best thing she ever knew…

She remembered the times her father scolded her… the times when he told her she's weak… at that time… she thought that he hated her because she couldn't be like Neji… couldn't be like Hanabi… but… he only wanted what was best for her…

Hiashi turned to leave but he felt two arms holding him in a tight embrace as he heard his daughter's voice…

"Papa… you don't have to ask for my forgiveness… you were never a bad father… it is I who has not been a good daughter… I wasn't obedient enough… I'm sorry…"

Hiashi's heart softened after hearing those words… he held her hand as he smiled…

"Go to sleep Hinata… tomorrow would be a better day…"

" Hai…" Hinata smiled and nodded

Hiashi left Hinata's room with his heart feeling a lot lighter… before he closed the door he heard Hinata say…

"Arigatou otou-san… aishiteru…"

Yes… everything would be better come tomorrow.

--R&R--

So… that's chapter 14… I hope you like it… same as before… more reviews the faster. DEAL.


	16. Chapter 15

It was two in the morning and Neji is outside the Uchiha compound checking on Sasuke

Disclaimer: No… don't own Naruto…

I worked hard for this chapter… So I hope you'll like it…

**Pernodare**

Chapter 15

It was two in the morning and Neji is outside the Uchiha compound checking on Sasuke. He didn't need to use the byakugan to figure out what's happening… He heard the laughing, the sobbing, the screams… Sasuke is in utter pain. He didn't know what he should feel, take pity on Sasuke or think that he deserves it. His uncle sent him here to see if Sasuke is indeed infertile and if he is, he will inform him that. Seems like there's no need to tell him anymore for he already knows… and he's going crazy because of it.

Neji knew that if he tells the situation to Hinata, she would burst through the doors and take care of Sasuke… but he couldn't tell her the situation. Not telling her would be for her own good. He didn't want his cousin to be in the hands of a madman. Despite the sympathy that he feels for Sasuke, family is family… besides, Sasuke had his chance, and he ruined it… and with that, he went back to the Hyuuga compound.

--

Hanabi woke up and pushed the covers away from her form. Today is the day that she shows that Sasuke what Hyuugas were made of. Yes, she'll show him a lesson to never mess with a Hyuuga, especially Hinata.

Hanabi went downstairs to see her sister up and eating, she seems to be completely different than yesterday. Did something happen? She couldn't comprehend the change but, she's happy that her sister is getting better. Although that doesn't mean she'll let the Uchiha go for what he did.

"Hanabi, where are you going?" Hinata asked her sister as she seemed to be clamored with some weapons.

"I'm going to train today…" Hanabi replied cheerfully.

Hinata has suspicions on what Hanabi has said but didn't mind it, after all, it couldn't be that bad.

With that, Hanabi left the house. Hinata on the other hand is going to the market, it seems like it's been a long time since someone went shopping for their family.

--

Hanabi is walking the streets to the Uchiha compound. That ungrateful Uchiha would pay dearly for what he's done to her sister. When she can see the gates already, oddly, there was a woman who seems to be contemplating on whether she's entering the house or not.

When she came face to face with the stranger, she suddenly had a very strange emotion. She couldn't understand, she didn't know the person but it seems like she's already getting bad vibes on her.

"What are you doing here?" Hanabi asked the stranger

Karin raised an elegant eyebrow, she knew who the kid was, it's Hinata's sister. What is she doing here? She was not able to answer the question; she didn't know what to say. A moment of silence has passed and Hanabi again asked another question.

"Who are you?" Hnabai is confused, who is this person?

"I'm Karin…" Karin finally answered

It's as if Hanabi was burnt when she heard that name. She quickly got away for the woman and pointed a finger on the woman

"You're the shameless other woman! How dare you show your face here?"

--

Hinata is strolling the market, it was silent whenever she passed by, people were whispering too. She knew what they were talking about, they're talking about her. But it doesn't matter what they say, she knows the truth and so does her family. It doesn't matter what they say… she told herself again… but somehow, a lone teardrop fell.

Kiba on the other hand could not stay silent about the ordeal, he saw Hinata in the market and he's going to talk to her, he'll find out the truth whether she likes it or not.

--

"Are you out of your mind!?" Tsunade was shocked on what the Kazekage is asking for. A divorce between Hinata and Sasuke… she knew Gaara is up to something when he entered the Hokage office having the intense aura surrounding him. Who could've guessed? An in love Kazekage 'abusing' his power to get what he wants… well, not really abusing his powers. But… who would be able to annul a marriage aside from the kages?

"I'm serious Tsunade… I have prepared the papers needed for the annulment. All I need is for you to sign them." Gaara told Tsunade seriously.

"Well… there is no problem about that but… the papers need the signature of both parties… can you make them sign that?"

"… just sign the papers and I'll make them sign it…" Gaara said a little harshly. He never thought that this would be so difficult. He could make Sasuke sign it… either by using force or anything… the problem is … how could he make Hinata sign without him seeming like the bad guy?

"I'm only signing that when Sasuke and Hinata has signed that already. You may leave" Tsunade said with a nod to emphasize what she meant, Gaara turned to leave, but not before Tsunade gave him a little bit of advice.

"Gaara, what you're doing would not be good for your reputation. This is not the right time... you should wait for the right time Gaara…"

Gaara knows that Tsunade is right but… when would the right time come? Rather… will it ever come? To be patient is not easy as it sounds…

--

Karin didn't bow her head in shame… instead she answered Hanabi with her chin raised up high.

"I may be the other woman but I'm doing this because I love him."

"What are you trying to say? That my sister did not love him? If you really love him you should've known what is right… you should've let him go… I heard you kept pushing yourself on him… knowing full well that he is a married man. You're a selfish person who only cares about herself…" Hanabi is in rage, this woman really has no shame, how dare her say that?

"…you'll never understand… love comes in so many different ways… leave this place… I don't want to see your face in here ever again."

There was a sudden clank from inside the house, Karin immediately shook her head and entered… Hanabi hesitatingly followed…

It is shocking to see what happened to the inside of the house… it looked so normal from the outside but the inside is in so much mess.

--

Hinata walked out from the market carrying the food she bought; suddenly someone grabbed on her wrist and pulled her to the woods…

Kiba couldn't take it any longer… everyone is talking about her behind her back… even the people from rookie 9 isn't taking her side… they all say that they can't help in the matter, Sasuke is also their frined…

When they were far-away from earshot, Kiba let go of her wrist which was reddened because of the firmness of his hold.

"K-kiba?" Hinata questioned him… "Is there s-something wrong?"

"What's wrong!? Hinata, everything is wrong!" Kiba exclaimed.

"K-kiba… d-don't shout… you're s-scaring me…" Hinata placed her hands on her chest seemingly defending herself.

"Hinata…why… I'm not blaming you on what happened between you and Sasuke… but why did you go to Gaara!? That's the thing I could not understand…" Kiba couldn't keep himself from shouting…

Hinata just stayed silent, staring at the ground…

"Why Hinata… You… you could've gone to me…" Kiba finished with his tone lowering

"Don't you trust me? I will take care of you… but… why… why him?"

"Kiba… g-gomen… but I c-couldn't make m-myself to be a b-burden to y-you… I already owe y-you a lot… I c-couldn't make m-myself to go t-to you…" Hinata answered while she started to sob.

Kiba couldn't help it, he himself started to have tears filling his eyes…

"You'll never be a burden to me… you know you'll never be… Hinata…

Then there was silence… nothing can be heard but the moving leaves and their shallow intake of breath… after a few seconds that seemed like eternity Kiba again spoke…

"Tell me the truth… I'll never judge you… but… is it true about you and Gaara?"

"No…"

That's all Kiba needed to hear to be assured that Hinata is innocent about the accusations… although he has a feeling that the Kazekage has feelings for Hinata.

"Alright… sorry for doubting you… I'll walk you home now…"

"It's alright Kiba-kun… I understand… you were j-just worried…" Hinata said with a smile…

Yes… that smile… she's so kind and understanding… even when people start to judge her she just stays silent… how can she take it all up to herself? How can she make it seem that everything is fine? Why can't she seem to leave his dreams alone? Why … but he already knows… he can never be with her… she can never be his… and he has to stay with the fact that all he ever will be is a friend…

They walked side by side toward the Hyuuga compound… a companionable silence surrounded the two… no words were exchanged between them except for their goodbyes…

--

Broken glasses, shattered mirrors, thrown chairs, the place dark, everything is in a mess and a bleeding Uchiha amidst it all…

Hanabi stayed in her place… she was speechless… what happened here? Is it Hinata who really is hurting? Or is it Sasuke? She couldn't understand it anymore… if Sasuke didn't want her sister anymore then… why is he like this?

"Sasuke… what happened to you? You're bleeding…I'll get the bandages…"

Sasuke smiled… but he looked so… terrible… then tears began to fall… what happened to him?

"I tried to kill myself…" he said

Hanabi couldn't move… why did he try to take his own life?

"I tried to kill myself…" then he laughed as he cried… "But I couldn't… I'm afraid… I couldn't take my own life…" then his face contorted, as if he's in so much pain…

"It's so loud… their screams are so loud… they wouldn't stop… they whisper too… but it's so loud… I can still hear them… I d-don't like it… I'm s-scared by the screaming…" Sasuke's eyes widen… "…the violence… the death… I'm scared by my o-own screams…"

Karin started to bandage his still bleeding wrist… Sasuke didn't seem to feel is Karin there… he seemed so… scared… He's face so pale… eyes wide in fear…

"I want peace… but they wouldn't leave me alone… I want them t-to leave me… but I'm s-scared to be alone… but they-re h-here… here i-inside… I can see them… but e-everyone e-else couldn't… only I see… I'm a-alone… it's dark in h-here no… d-don't leave me… p-please stay by my s-side… Hinata!!"

Karin couldn't take it anymore… Sasuke fainted after that… due to massive loss of blood or what else… she didn't know. This is her fault… but why did he have to scream _her_ name? She's not here… she's not the one taking care of him now… can't Sasuke see her?

Hanabi stood in silence… what just happened?

--R&R--

I really worked hard on this so I deserve some reviews… ok? So what do you think of this chapter? Any suggestion? Please please give some feedback so I'll know how I've been doing… is the story going downhill? I only got 11 reviews last chapter while the previous ones got 20 and above… so please let me know…  IDK anymore…

BTW… MONICA where art thou? You're a very good reviewer… now you're not here.. I'm so lonely… lonely… LONELY… I hope you can start reading soon…

Also, thanks to those who are continuously supporting the story... I'm so thankful..-- the story is not yet finished... ok? I'm not saying goodbyes alright? LOL


	17. Chapter 16

Hanabi walked back to the Hyuuga compound having a painful notch in her heart

Yeah I know… it's been like forever since I uploaded… but you got to understand my situation as a student too… ANYWAY… here is chapter 16… I hope you enjoy… albeit it's quite short…

**PERNODARE**

Chapter 16

Hanabi walked back to the Hyuuga compound having a painful notch in her heart. She didn't know what is going on anymore… should she tell Hinata what's happening to Sasuke? But… that sick bastard threw her sister out and… yes… she did see his state now… should that merit her pity? How about her sister's welfare? That matters a lot too… but what is really happening? There's something missing…

Hanabi saw the Kazekage outside the compound… why is he here? What does he want? With those questions in mind, she approached the Kazekage.

--

Gaara didn't know how to approach Hinata, how could he ask her to annul her marriage with Sasuke? On the other hand, how could he court her while she's still married?

"What do you need?" Hanabi asked the Kazekage who seemed in daze.

Gaara turned to see who asked him, its Hinata's younger sister… what's her name again? Oh yeah… Hanabi…

"Let me rephrase that question… Kazekage-sama… what do you want from my sister?" Hanabi again asked Gaara with a demanding tone.

Gaara was dumb-struck, so his means is quite obvious… but how could he say that he wants her sister to annul the marriage so that he can freely pursue her? Gaara not knowing what to say just stayed silent.

Hanabi knowing that the Kazekage likes her sister, it's quite obvious if you think about it, asked a different question "Do you know the main reason why this is happening? I saw Sasuke's state right now… and it seems that… he's losing his mind…"

Gaara has thought about this carefully, judging on how the girl looks like, she must have seen Sasuke awhile ago… but because of her question, she doesn't know the reason yet… and he must tell her… if Hanabi doesn't know, she might tell her sister and Gaara's chance would surely be gone…

After a few seconds that seemed like eternity, Gaara answered Hanabi's question.

"He's infertile."

"What?" Hanabi couldn't believe what she's hearing… she knew about the Uchiha's dream… it's been going on since his clan has been murdered… the desire to revive the Uchiha clan…

"You heard me. If you know what's best for your sister, you should know just what to do." Gaara faced her and looked her in the eye. When he was satisfied that Hanabi understood what he meant, he entered the compound when a servant opened the gate.

Hanabi understood what he meant… shut her mouth. That should be the right thing to do… at least for the meantime…

--

Sasuke is now breathing steadily as he is still lying unconscious in his bed. Karin is wiping the blood stains in Sasuke's body. She shouldn't have told him… she has been so selfish and cruel… but why does he have to look for Hinata? Why did he call out her name? Karin didn't know what to do… but one thing is for certain… if she can't have Sasuke, no one will…

--

"… but Ten-ten… that guy deserves some beatings… how could he do that to her? On the other hand, have you heard? She is with the Kazekage… but it seems that that has also been going on for sometime… but I doubt she would have an affair with him… it's impossible… she loves Sasuke so much…"

"Ino… not too loud… Shino will hear…" Ten-ten tried to hush Ino… but Ino couldn't help but talk, not minding Ten-ten's warning, she continued to blabber.

"…neh… whose fault is it? Whom do you think? How about we set them up to make-up?"

"Set who up?" Shino asked, confusion clear in his eyes… he just came back from a mission and his wife is already hiding something from him…

Ino's eyes almost popped out, seeing the always covered guy only in his boxers and a towel draping on his shoulders.

"Oh… nothing…" Ten-ten said sweetly while batting her eyelashes.

Something is definitely up, Shino thought… well, it's something for them to know and him to find out… for now. He's still tired from his mission… maybe tomorrow.

Ten-ten glared at Ino… Shino would surely know in no time…

--

"Hinata…" Gaara sighed as he watched her sitting under the maple tree, the sight was so beautiful… so serene… yet… so lonely. Her physique is there… but her mind so far away…

Hinata haven't noticed Gaara's nearing form; she reached for the maple leaf that was falling… so many memories… how can she ever forget about him?

"Hello…" Gaara greeted her… to make her know his presence.

Hinata was quite surprised, "H-Hi" she stammered and tried to smile.

"Don't smile like that… it makes you look horrible." Gaara said sheepishly… it was meant and it made her smile… "Do you mind?" Gaara continued motioning for the unoccupied space beside her.

"N-no… not at all…" Hinata answered as she moved a little to make room for Gaara… Gaara sat and they remained that way for a while… Gaara noticed the far-away look in Hinata's eyes…

"Are you thinking of him?" Gaara asked

Silence… Gaara took that for a yes.

"I thought so too… it's okay actually… I would be surprised if you were not…"

Hinata then looked at him, her eyes with newly formed tears… "I-It's just that… there are too many m-memories…" she sniffed…

Gaara not knowing what to do held her in his arms as offered his chest for her to cry on… "neh… it's alright Hinata… I'll help you forget…"

Hinata is confused… her heart torn in two… she knows Gaara's feelings for her… it's like a silent agreement between them… he didn't have to voice it at all, but hearing it from him is a confirmation… she wanted to hear that, to comfort her… but at the same time… it hurts her…

_Forget_… is it to erase a memory, an event that happened in your conscious? Not too long ago, Sasuke promised her the same thing… to make her forget about Naruto… It is also the promise offered by liquor that she drank in the times that Sasuke has hurt her… the momentary bliss of forgetting…

"Gaara… I… I can't forget… I don't want to forget…"

Those words were painful.

"Hinata… you don't really have to forget…" Gaara explained…

"Then t-tell me… what should I d-do?" Hinata looked at him… "All these time… every problem… Fights… loneliness… only the sense of forgetfulness has made me escape reality… but in the end… it all c-comes back to me tenfold…"

With this answer, Gaara somewhat felt a chill crawling up to his spine… he was also… what? Glad? Grateful for the sudden glimpse of hope? Whatever it was it made him recall… the words someone has told him…

"When I was young…" he started… "I always hated everything… hated for me being what I am…"

Hinata suddenly remembered… Gaara has went through so much hurting… the feeling that everyone hated him… the knowledge that everyone wants him dead… even his own father… she suddenly has the feeling that she was beginning to be a burden for him… that he had too many pain kept in him to support her own…

"Gaara…" Hinata tried to latch herself off of him, but he only held her tighter…

"but one day, a loud-blonde has knocked some senses into me… he made me realize that I am not alone… that someone is also suffering the same pain as I am, but oly taking it the different way…"

Hinata is now confused of what he is trying to say… "Gaara… I d-don't seem to get the point of…" this time Gaara dispatched her from him as he held her by her shoulders and looks at her in the eye…

"You know Hinata… it wasn't only the thought that I am not alone which made me who I am… I didn not forget either what people have done to me…"

Hinata was dreading Gaara to continue when what came from him is a soft whisper…

"Pernodare…"

--R&R--

Ok… I won't ask anymore… seems like people hates my blabbering…


	18. Chapter 17

Gaara

Hello everyone!! I'm sorry for the long update… I've been VERY busy… anyway… I hope you'll like this chapter… there _are_ flashbacks FINALLY!! LOLz… so… after a long LONG time… there'll be SasuHina love-love interactions… So Read READ!!

PERNODARE

Chapter 17

Pernodare… Forgive… Gaara told Hinata, to forgive… she didn't understand… she was too stunned of what Gaara had told her that she had failed to ask him… who to forgive… Sasuke? Naruto? Herself… she didn't know. Why are things getting more and more difficult? She couldn't understand anymore… why did she marry Sasuke in the first place? When did she start loving him this much?

When they agreed to marry she was sure there was no love. Perhaps attraction and maybe even friendship, but no… there was no love. From the very start, there was already a silent agreement between them that they were both getting in this marriage not for love but for each's own benefit. Was she that desperate to have fallen so deeply for Sasuke just because he seemed to care?

How it all began wasn't a fairytale for sure. It was more like a sope opera, lots of tears and pains.

--

"You do not have to rush things." Hiashi told Gaara as he took another sip of the tea in front of him.

Gaara didn't reply.

"It takes time for one to heal. I can't help you in this matter; the decision is Hinata's not mine." Hiashi continued a little more sternly.

Gaara only answered with a nod as he took his leave. Yes, it takes time to heal… but… what if…

No, he would make Sasuke sign the papers soon.

--

_It has already been a year since Naruto brought Sasuke back. Hinata thought that when Sasuke is back, Sakura would follow Sasuke around again, and perhaps, Naruto would give up and start to notice her… but no… Sakura was dumped again by Sasuke and finally… she seemed to have taken a likingto Naruto._

_Not long, the two got married, and were congratulated by everyone. On the wedding party, Hinata hid her tears saying those were tears of happiness for the couple… but in reality, she was hurting a lot… she wanted to blame someone… anyone… Sasuke, for not liking Sakura… Sakura for noticing Naruto… Naruto for never noticing her… herself… she drank till intoxication got the best of her… _

_And there was Sasuke._

_Sasuke Uchiha… just the sound of his name brings shiver to everyone's spine… not only because he is the only one left of the infamous Uchiha clan, but also because of his looks and attitude. Sasuke is an enigma no one but himself can understand._

_The wedding party was not the common party where the bride ansd groom would be in their formal attire. Rather, they were like in a disco party as everyone began to dance._

_When Sasuke approached her that and asked her for a dance, she slapped him. He was the cause of her pain… if only he returned Sakura's feelings… if only…_

_Everyone was too busy to take notice. Sasuke only gave her a confused look…_

"_I'm sorry…" Hinata mumbled under her breath…_

"_It's alright… care if I join you?" He asked, without waithout waiting for a reply, he sat beside her. "Are you angry with me?" he asked. It was strange… Sasuke starting a conversation with her of all people…_

_Hinata being drank did not think of her answer "Hai"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why did you come back?"_

"_I want to revive my clan."_

"_Why didn't you return Sakura's feelings?" _

"_She's like a sister to me… and besides… Naruto loves her." Sasuke told her as if it's the most natural thing in the world…_

"_Then… how about my feelings?" Hinata this time looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She loves Naruto too… Why does everyone seem to disregard her feelings?_

"_I…" Sasuke was lost for words, he never took it to any consideration at all. It seemed as if the world revolves around his team and dream._

"_It's alright… someone as beautiful as you could care less…" Hinata answered for him. _

_Did he hear her right? She called him beautiful. Something he never thought so for himself… perhaps the alcohol also got to his senses… "Dance with me… Hinata"_

_When Sasuke said her name, hearing it out of a male without any suffix made it sound… endearing… and unlike the first, she agreed and slipped her hand in his as they swayed under the disco lights… and as if fate was playing with them.. the music came with soft tunes and slow pace._

_Everything that happened next seemed to pass as a blur… and the next thing Hinata knew… she was lying on the bed beside Sasuke… naked._

_The morning she woke up her head was in so much pain as if her head would just blow… and there Sasuke was and staring at her, as if contemplating on something._

"_I-it's not p-polite to s-stare…" Hinata tried to ease the tension despite her jittering…_

"_Marry me"Sasuke asked, no more like stated._

--

Hinata smiled at the memory… She never got to ask Sasuke why he asked her to dance with him that night… it was one of her silly fantasies that Sasuke was in love with her for a long time and just waited for that moment… well… she always wanted o know, but she was also afraid of the answer… so she just sticked with her make-believe…

--

Hanabi wanted to approach her sister, but Neji stopped her.

"Neji-nii…"

"You should not tell her."

"You also know?"

"It's Sasuke's fault. Besides… it would be for the best."

"but… Uchiha-san is in pain… and… I was there… he called her name."

"Hanabi… there are things only they should sort-out for themselves… and, I think the Kazekage would be better for her."

"She loves her husband… it's unfair for her to think he betrayed her because he didn't love her."

"Hanabi… there was no love when they married and… Sasuke didn't know that he is infertile until lately… he had been cheating Hinata long before he found out… so he deserve whatever pain he is going through right now… he hurt her first."

Hanabi was speechless. She didn't know those stuffs… she thought that her sister married for love. That… she also didn't understand anything at all.

--

"_Sasuke-san…d- don't worry… it's n-not that time of the m-month… I won't get p-pregnant so…" Hinata told Sasuke… he might have taken her chastity but… she couldn't marry him just because he thought she was pregnant… although she wanted to believe he likes her…_

"_It is my responsibility to marry you… you'll be dishonored."_

_It was sweet to think the Sasuke cares but… marry without love? That won't work. "I… W-why is that y-your asking me to m-marry you?" Hinata should at least know his reasons… besides her honor, there must be something else._

"_I want you to help me revive my clan."_

_His answer was precise and sure. That was his real reason… Hinata didn't know why but… she was upset to hear that answer… what was she expecting? For him to tell her that he loves her? _

_Hinata answered with a nod. He's right… if she gets married and there is no blood found on her wedding bed… she'll be dishonored. She came from a traditional family after all not only that, she's the heiress too._

--

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked the red haired man unpolitely, knowing that the man must have come for Sasuke…

"I'm looking for Sasuke." Gaara answered, so this is the woman Sasuke was having an affair with…

"Why?"

"I want him to sign the divorce papers."

--R&R--

Wow… it really took me a long LONG time to update… anyway… please review oh!! Anyone requesting for more flashbacks??


	19. Chapter 18

"Not today…" Karin told Gaara considering Sasukes condition, feeling a need to explain herself, she continued "You know I want that as much or even more than you do, but Sasuke is not in the condition to neither sign nor take knowledge of that for today

I know that I have not updated for a LONG while and I realy want to make up to it…. But… as good as things should be… this chapter is relatively short… Not that eventful… but I hope you'll forgive me and still read the story… I just don't want to delay posting this fic, coz' I don't know when I'll be able to write… too many tournaments this sem break… WAH!! Anyway please read!! Thanks a lot in advance!!

Disclaimer: Wo bu own Naruto… LOLz!!

**Pernodare**

Chapter 18

"Not today…" Karin told Gaara considering Sasukes condition, feeling a need to explain herself, she continued "You know I want that as much or even more than you do, but Sasuke is not in the condition to neither sign nor take knowledge of that for today. I'll inform you as soon as Sasuke gets better."

Gaara already took in the possibility of Sasuke's condition, he had ideas, but he didn't know what the actual state of Sasuke is. He wanted to ask, but just answered with a nod.

"How will I inform you?" Karin asked

"No need, I'll be informed." Gaara told her as he left.

--

'What's been happening while I'm gone?' Shino wanted to ask his wife, but she has been more and more secretive these days… if it's really private, perhaps something's troubling Ino? Perhaps it'll be good to spy on her some time.

Tenten left the house going to Ino's. They wanted so much to see Hinata… they want to keep in touch… they're friends right? Albeit they are not as close, Hinata is a very nice person and it's not hard to care for her. Specially considering Tenten is Shino's wife, and Shino cares about Hinata like a brother…

--

_Sasuke and Hinata were bowing in front of Hiashi. After Hinata agreed to marry Sasuke they made a compromise to inform Hinata's father first._

"_I'm asking for your daughter's hand in marriage…" Sasuke sitting beside Hinata told Hiashi while bowing._

"_Why? I have never been told that you were seeing my daughter." Hiashi replied firmly._

_There was no reply, it has already been almost an hour since their conversation began but they seem to be getting nowhere… _

"_So, you two couldn't give me a good answer, my decision would not change. I do not agree to this marriage." Hiashi this time finalized as he stood to leave._

"…_o-otou-san… I…I…" Hinata tried to tell, this is the first time she have spoken since the conversation commenced…_

_Hiashi, hearing his daughter actually speaking sat again. "What is it?"_

"_I s-slept with Sasuke!" Hinata almost said in a high-pitched voice._

_Hiashi was stunned and so was Sasuke… she didn't have to be… so… blunt_

"_I s-slept with him otou-san… I… I need to marry him… Please…" Hinata pleaded as she began to sob "I-I'm sorry… I…"_

"_Are you pregnant?" Hiashi this time asked worriedly._

"_We… I was drank at that t-time and… I d-don't know… it w-was only l-last night…"_

_Hiashi shook his head. Sasuke bowed his…_

"_You don't have to marry him. I can arrange a better marriage than that." Hiashi said. He knew that Uchiha Sasuke was bad news… the village traitor was no good for his daughter._

"_d-demo… I… want to marry him. I'm the one… who will marry him." _

_That statement of Hinata finalized everything, it was one of the few times she disobeyed her father, but the first she disobeyed him willingly._

_Hiashi couldn't take it…was he such a bad father for Hinata to answer him like this? _

"…_do what you want. That is your choice, don't come running to me when…" Hiashi wasn't able to finish… Sasuke interrupted him before he did… _

"_She won't…" Sasuke said as he took Hinata's hand and bowed again at Hiashi._

_Hiashi just shook his head again, if his daughter did not want to listen to him, then he won't force her… _

_After asking Hiashi, the marriage was spread out like wildfire, some approved while some did not…the reaction was as expected except of the Hyuuga council, they actually agreed to the marriage and even liked it. _

_After a few months of preparation, they were married. _

--

Hinata was in her bedroom thinking… there were so many things left unsaid… so many things left undone… Is it alright, to let everything she and Sasuke had to fall apart like this? Let go at this moment?

Hinata is not dense. Although there were many moments that she seemed to be, she truly is not. She knew that somehow, Sasuke cares a lot for her, even maybe loves her… it's just that he did not want to admit it to her… That perhaps is the reason why she actually fell in love with him. For how can one fall in love with someone who does not even care for you? Someone who sees you only as an object that can satisfy his carnal desires?

But this past few months, Hinata felt more and more confusd… she felt that sasuke only used her… but some part of her still believed otherwise, and that's the reason she kept coming back to him… but in the end, it all comes back to the question, is it worth it? To throw everything to have another shot with Sauske? He is her husband…

On the other hand is Gaara. Gaara is any woman's ideal man. He is the Kazekage, he is handsome and most of all, he confirmed himself that he not only cares for her, but although he did not say so himself to her, he loves her. Without voicing anything, they have a silent agreement that they both knew what's going on between them. So… could she just set him aside in favor of her husband who threw her away like a wet rug stepped upon?

--

Gaara did not know what he was doing anymore. He surely seems like an idiot now. Falling in love with a married woman… Trying to separate the couple to freely pursue her… it was too ironic… and pathetic.

Gaara is resting in his room now, as he is lying in his bed with his left arm draped over his eyes. How should he approach things from here? How should he tell Hinata? She is indeed confusing him. Gaara did not like things that confused him… but Hinata seems to draw him more…

As he likes the knowledge that he isn't hopeless with her, he liked to know the truth. When will she stop loving Sasuke? If she does, will she give another try with him? Would she be willing to be with his self?

For as much as Gaara didn't like the thought of being completely hopeless with Hinata, he didn't like to waste his time… and most of all… he didn't want to risk being more drawn to her and later see her rejecting him… better now than that moment…

But not today… there would still be tomorrow.

--

Hinata was shaken from her thoughts when a knock was heard. She gingerly opened the door of her room to see a Hyuuga servant. She told her that there is a woman that wanted to talk to her.

Hinata brushed her hair and fixed her clothes, after she went down the stairs.

What she saw was something she never thought would happen.

Karin was sitting in the living room drinking tea.

--R&R--

Once again sorry for the short chapter… yet I hope you liked it.


	20. Chapter 19

Hi people!!!! My dearest readers!!! Here is the newest chapter for my story!!! Hoping that you still remember my story and will still read it!!!!

ARGH!!!! Hinata must not be dead!!!! I'll kill you kishi!!! If she is… NOOOO at least she got to confess her undying love for Naruto… LOLz… anyways… so here goes!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

**PERNODARE**

Chapter 19

Karin was just sitting, drinking tea as Hinata was shaking with undefined emotion… yet… despite the fact that she wants to hurt Karin, she was also at lost of what to do…

Karin turned her head towards the stairs as she saw Hinata descending… their eyes met, and time seemed to stop. She can feel a choking aura that surrounds them. She swallowed in anticipation.

The maid bowed her head as she left Hinata and Karin together.

Hinata tried to smile, but miserably failed.

"You do not have to act welcoming… even I am not stupid enough to act that way…" Karin mindlessly spoke.

Hinata answered with a nod as she made motion to serve herself tea, acting gracefully despite the anger welling inside her. She too is curious on what Karin is doing in her house. "How is Sasuke?" she asked

"He's doing great… "

Again Hinata nodded

"You must be wondering why I'm here…well then… I'm not into chit-chat, so I'll be forward… Please stay away from Sasuke…."

Hinata was taken aback, this time she met Karin's gaze and answered "you must be forgetting something… I am the wife…"

"As I am the one he seeks… you're not good enough for him…"

Hinata, tired of being the one who always try to confine her seething anger and always cry gritted her teeth and angrily muttered "You come to my family's house and drink tea; I welcomed you as a guest despite the fact that you stole my husband… How dare you insult me?"

"Same to you… how dare you accuse me of stealing your husband when I was the one he first became a man with? It is you who got in the way…. Were you there at the time when he was at his lowest? When he was considered a traitor? Where were you at that time? Following your stupid crush Naruto?"

"I am still his wife…" Hinata's tears began to fall as the desperately tried to hide it from sight…"

"…don't cry on me… is that all you ever do? Cry? Be weak? Is that your ultimate weapon against Sasuke? Huh?"

"…get out of this house…" when Karin did not budge, Hinata screamed "I said get out!!!"

"I will leave, but stay away from Sasuke…"

Karin left while her chin high in the air, while leaving Hinata miserable.

--

Sasuke opened his eyes… his head was throbbing, he couldn't remember what happened, his gaze landed on his wrist and everything came back to him as a bitter memory… he'll never have a child… Hinata… how is she? he wondered as he covered his face with both his palms, few choked sobs escaped his lips, and tears fell… the devastating realization of having lost everything important to him … it's as if the weight of the world suddenly fell on his shoulders... and once again, he wanted to die... yet this time, he's in a better phase of mind. He wouldn't do what he did a few hours or days back… killing his self would also hurt her… not only that… suicide is despicably pathetic, and he has too much pride to do that… again.

As much as he wanted to once again have Hinata in the confines of his arms, he knows that he doesn't deserve her… he knows that it would also hurt her pride that he now would only have her because he realized that he can not have a child…

But what can he do now? What's the use of everything that he has ever done?

Someone entered his room… from the sounds of the footsteps, it must be Karin… she was not graceful… so unlike his wife… the total contrast… if there is one thing that is similar with the two of them… it would be their love for him… well… he hopes that his wife still does… despite that fact that he knows that he doesn't deserve her.

hHe doesn't love Karin. Yet, he was humbled by the fact that she will and have proven of sticking with him through thick and thin…

and from that moment on… he promised himself that he would do his best to... at least treat Karin right… at least give her a chance to have a glimpse of the softer side of him…she entered his room carrying soup and water… and for the first time…

he gave her the smile that he failed to show his wife.

--

Gaara visits Hinata almost daily; seeing her depressed and moping always tugged his heart… it has been 5 days since he knew of Karin's visit… and Hinata hasn't smiled even once for him… haven't they just have 'that' conversation???

'To forgive'… perhaps she instead forgiven the bastard…

sometimes it's maddening… seeing her there… unresponsive… but still… he can't… or will never change the fact that he loves her…

… No matter how much it hurts.

On the 8th day… he can't take it anymore and went to the Uchiha compound…

He felt his blood boiling in seething anger when he saw Sasuke smiling as Karin wiped his sweat from his forehead. See the bastard smiling, as his wife is there brooding… he was thinking of punching the living daylights out of him… but he was not kazekage for nothing… he was a very smart and logical man… and seeing Sasuke like this would be good for him… meaning the bastard would sign the papers without much resistance… he felt like smirking, but that would make him seem like the bad man… so with his resolve, he approached the couple with seriousness.

Sasuke saw him and moved karin's hand, which was holding a towel, away from his face as he scowled at the man approaching… Karin turned her head and felt her heart beating erratically… afraid that her days in paradise would end abruptly because of what the kazekage will remind Sasuke of.

The three of them entered the house, Sasuke asked Gaara to sit and of what his purpose is…

Karin tried to stand to get tea, in truth to actually have her escape of being hurt, but Gaara stopped her and told her that he'll be quick.

"I want you to sign these papers" Gaara spoke as he pushed the paper in front of Sasuke

"What is this?" Sasuke asked confused as he briefly saw his and Hinata's name on the papers.

"…a file for divorce on your and Hinata's marriage."

"ah…" Sasuke wanted to tear the papers upfront, but… it would be better for Hinata… and seeing Karin… her brows furrowed, anticipating his answer that would most probably break her heart… he felt something akin to pity… and… he knows that as long as he does not see Hinata… he can live with it… "...where shall I sign?"

And the mood of the room suddenly changed… Karin broke with a grin… Gaara, loosened his stiffed back… but not by much… only Sasuke's heart, his feelings, which he was good at hiding was truly in pain… it hurts so much… but he was always good at masking his emotions… and pride was the only thing that is left of him.

Gaara turned the pages and pointed on the places where he has to sign.

It was easier than he thought.

--

Ino couldn't take it much any longer… she wanted to know what's happening!!! And who else better to ask but Hinata herself? If only Kiba is not being a persistent bastard on stopping her and not telling her anything at all… besides the fact that Hinata and Sasuke are not on speaking terms? What the Hell?

Luckily, today is her lucky day… well… not that lucky since Gaara beat her into entering the Hyuuga household… so it's got to mean something… so it must be true that the kazekage must be pursuing Hinata… she wanted to enter the house and play I spy… but reality is harsh… spy inside the Hyuuga household? Chouji would lose 100 punds would be more plausible.

--

Gaara was waiting under the maple tree as he saw Hinata approach him. She lost some weight, but not too much… perhaps her family is force-feeding her?

She smiled at him… another of those forced smiles… doesn't she realized that he hates it when she does that?

He approached her as he greeted her "Hello there…" he began as he tried to smile.

"Hey… so… what brought you here today?" Hinata answered…

Gaara smirked and anwered "guess you would have known that by now…"

Then they smiled. The usual routine, the fake pleasantries… Gaara doesn't want it that way… so… it is now or never… does he have a chance? Will she ever love him? All those questions must be asked now. He can't wait any longer… 2 weeks? Sure it is short… but… time is running out… he must return to Suna soon… not only that… she must know sooner or later… perhaps knowing that Sasuke signed the papers already would help her wake up and see reality…

"Hinata… I have a confession to make…"

"hmm…" Hinata looked at him and nodded, telling him to continue.

"a few days ago… I went to the Uchiha compound…"

Now that got her attention

"I asked him to sign these papers…"

From the confines of his robes, be brought out a roll of papers and handed it to her… Hinata opened it and recognized the signature, she would never mistake that signature… it was the one on their marriage contract…

Only this thime with the word DIVORCE was sticking out like a sore-thumb… she felt her tears falling… but she has to know…

"How did it take it?"

"He took it rather well…" Gaara couldn't tell her lies… it will give her hope… and also break his heart…

"How well?" Hinata asked again… her tears falling faster this time…"

"I hate to see you like this… but you ought to know the truth… he's now living happily with his woman… he didn't even break a sweat signing that contract…"

"Where did I ever gone wrong?" she sobbed and sobbed… "Why is he hurting me so much?" Hinata cried on Gaara's chest… it hurted…. But this time she felt a tear on her neck… she faced him…

He had tears.

"Hinata… you're hurting me too…"

"I'm sorry… I…" need more time… but hadn't had a chance since Gaara interrupted her but placing his finger on her lips, then placed his hands on her shoulder…

"Truly… I know… yet… many times, I thought of giving up… but I didn't for I know that if I did... I would regret it for the rest of my life…

waiting and waiting, and yes I agree that patience is indeed a virtue… yet… I do not want, no I'm actually scared of the reality… that I might be waiting for nothing…

wasting my time… letting this feeling overcome me… I'll tell you the truth. I'm not afraid of waiting… if you ask me for eternity; I would gladly give it to you…"

Gaara bowed his head, as Hinata tried to understand and process each and every word…

"Gaara…" again, Gaara interrupted

"…you need time to heal, I know I should let you… but… I'm scared… frightened that this love would still never bloom… so tell me Hinata…

Have I met you too soon….

Or too late?"

------R&R------

PLEASE read and review!!! It's very easy to do so!!!! My back aches because of typing this whole chapter… so a little reward would TRULY help ^_^


	21. Chapter 20

HI!!!!! Well… it's been a long time since I updated a chapter… hope you still like the story… REMEMBERS the story… for all the GaaHina funs… I'm SORRY!!!!! The poll has been VERY VERY close!!!!! But I'm… sorry…

32 VS 31!!!!!! Like Sasuke won by 1 vote!!!!!

Anyways… do you still remember the last chapter? Well… should I give a preview? Ok… no ones onswering but I will… LOLz

"_Gaara…" again, Gaara interrupted_

"…_you need time to heal, I know I should let you… but… I'm scared… frightened that this love would still never bloom… so tell me Hinata…_

_Have I met you too soon…._

_Or too late?"_

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto… 

--

**PERNODARE**

Chapter 20

Sasuke waited and waited. Although he may seem at ease, in reality, some part of him is agitated of what Hinata would say or think about the divorce. If she knew that already, she should be talking to him at the very least. Yet, it has been days since he signed the papers and no sign of Hinata, any Hyuuga, no gossiping, no nothing… Although he so much tells himself that he should be contented, that he should let go of Hinata…

"I'm going to the market today… do you want to walk with me?"

…and despite seeing Karin take care of his every need… he knows that he could never convince himself… that without Hinata, he would forever be living in a world of discontentment... He very much knows that some, no, a great part of him still longs for his wife and that doesn't really surprise him. There has not been a single day that he hasn't thought of her. Perhaps, because the memories are still fresh…

"Sasuke?" Karin repeated, there are always days like this when she knows that he's deep in thought… since Gaara asked Sasuke to sign the papers, Sasuke hasn't been the same. She noticed but never spoke a word about it. He's with her right?

Sasuke answered with a nod. It's been days since he last went out of the compound. And to forget Hinata, he should start living a life once more.

--

"Kiba, would you please stop blocking my way?" Ino said harshly. She's very much annoyed since she haven't got anything from Hinata, since the kazekage got there first, but on her way back, Kiba saw her coming from the Hyuuga state.

"Ugh… you're really hard-headed… How many times have I told you to mind your own business?" Kiba said with a sigh.

"Hey! Hinata is my friend too, and it's not my fault that I _care_…so shut up. What do you care anyway? You keep telling me to mind my own business but it's you who keeps stopping me from talking with Hinata… you should NOT mind me!!!!"

Kiba has no answer for that… "So… were you able to talk with her today?"

"Nah…. That kazekage beat me up to it… so… would you please tell me what's going on?" Ino asked with her puppy dog eyes…

Kiba once again sighed… when will this woman ever give up? Not answering the request, he turned his back to walk away.

"YOU!!!! IMBESILE!!!! Don't turn your back on me!!!!!" Ino took one of her sandals and threw it at Kiba's head.

Kiba turning back to answer with his own retort was hit directly on his face. That was a surprise… "You!!!!! That hurt!!!" His face red because of embarrassment… He's a ninja, a Jounin ninja!!!!!

"Well… I thought you'll be able to dodge… it's not my fault that you're slow…" Ino said with a smirk.

"ME!? SLOW!? Let me show you how fast I am!!!!" Kiba answered with a toothy grin. "I'm giving you five seconds to run, Ino…"

Ino enjoying the moment started running, Kiba, challenged, chased her.

Unknown to the two, Shino was looking at them with mild fascination. Perhaps, it's time for Kiba to move on. So, his suspicions were right, there's something happening, and it centers on Hinata.

--

Naruto was walking with his family on the market; Sakura carrying Nami while she's asleep, Him carrying the bags… and him focusing at the person who looks very familiar… He's sure he has seen her before… while Sakura focused on other things in the market, he observed the girl as she approached the person she's with. Someone is blocking his view, and when the person moved, he could never mistake that hair, and the crest. It's confirmed, Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend is indeed having an affair.

Not wanting Sakura to see, he asked her to enter one of the clothing stores, as he grinned at her, saying that he knows how much she enjoys shopping, as he gently took Nami from her arms.

He needs to talk with Sasuke soon.

--

"Gaara…." Hinata didn't know how to answer it, she always knew that he would not wait for eternity…. maybe, he could wait…. But everyone needs assurance.

Hinata searched for Gaara's eyes and did not miss the sudden fraction of his eyes enlarging when she leaned forward for a kiss. It was just a simple kiss where her lips just made contact with Gaara's. It was not a kiss with passion; it wasn't something that made her heart beat faster like the way she feels every time she kisses Sasuke… After a few seconds, she moved a little backward and shyly looked at Gaara's eyes… and at that moment, she just knew… this man will surely love and take care of her for the good times and the bad…

And at the same time, she also knew that she could never love him the way she loves Sasuke…. Not even nearly as much as she loves Sasuke.

Perhaps it was that, which Gaara saw through her eyes, her own realization, which made him bow his head in defeat. It was a smack on his face for he read through her with just a glance.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata would've thought that the words came from her, but knew otherwise, she looked at him in shock. What should Gaara be apologizing about? It's she who should be the one asking for his forgiveness.

"Why? I…. I'm the one at fault; I shouldn't have let you…. "

"No… I already knew for awhile that you still, and would always love him… I shouldn't have interfered. I…"

"Gaara…" Hinata smiled at him as she cupped his chin "you haven't done anything wrong… this would have happened sooner or later… if it wasn't for you… I would even be in a crying streak now… I should be even thanking you…"

"You don't understand… "

Gaara took a deep breath before continuing.

"Do you want him back?"

Hinata, bowed her head not meeting his eyes and answered with a meek voice… she can't have him waiting… so she won't lie to him anymore… it'll be unfair for him…

"H-hai."

Gaara sighed as he cupped her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes

"Do you want him back?" Gaara asked again.

"Hai… I want him back… but… he…" Once again, tears began to fill her eyes.

"Then you shouldn't act this way…" Gaara said with a sad smile.

"then… how?" Hinata asked

"Hinata…. Be strong."

------------------------R&R-------------------------

Ok… perhaps, this is too short? Well... to make it longer I shouldn't have updated yet…

Well… this is all I can offer for now… so please don't complain and stir-fry me!!!! LOLz

Anyways… I'm waiting for the reviews!!!! My shoulder now aches like crazy!!!! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 21

-yo everyone! I'm sorry for the VERY long time before updating. I know that I've been slacking and all, but I'm graduating. Next week is my finals exam week already!!!!!!! I know that this chapter isn't much, but I just suddenly had the inspiration to write…..

Most of what is written would be related to philosophy… I'm just wring my thoughts and everything.. so I'm sorry. This has been the flow of the story since before anyway, so please don't somplain.

Sorry for the very slow progress of the story, because… well… this chapter is the transition, and I have to write the feelings of each major character…

No, other members of rookie 9 are not in this chapter. Too lazy to write about them, they are not that significant in the story anyway…. Oh well…….

Again, I'm sorry for the long update, and I'm not sure if you still will like this story. Since although for me, this is a big step forward, for you, it may just be another filler chapter… ugh…. Oh well… please enjoy anyway…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!!!

**PERNODARE**

Chapter 21

'_be strong…_' that is what Gaara told her. She understood, yet, couldn't put her understanding into action. Gaara left shortly after that.

Strength can pertain to many things. There are many instances of showing strength. When a man overpowers his fellow men, he shows strength. But surely, that is not the one Gaara meant. The strength he is referring to is not that of the physical nature, but of the heart. To fight for the person you love. This, of course, does not necessarily lean towards violence. Not of verbal abuse either. This strength is in the receiving end. The strength to fight for the person you love means that you are willing to take the response of the person you love no matter the hurt or pain that it may entail. It was unfair, for she knew just what she wanted.

Love is like a light. You see it, but can never touch it. It is something you can never grab a hold of. When you love a person, you want to be loved by that person too. It all starts with this one-sided feeling. In Hinata's case, when she married Sasuke, she should have been contented. First of all, he married her. A little surmount of pity, which for her is a flicker of compassion. Believing that she received this compassion next was attraction. It was only a matter of time when she fell in love with him. He took care of her, and made her feel special. This love is also a blinding light that made her see only one side of the coin, that everything Sasuke did at that time was good. Whatever she received from Sasuke may not immediately be that of proof that he loves her, but it was near enough, for she does not need words, when everything seems to be put in action. Yet, a little amount of reciprocation and she was completely blinded even by the faint glow of hope. That's why in time, she needed the words. And when she finally saw that he really is cheating on her, she was enraged and jealous. If she shut her mouth then Sasuke would not have driven her away. She should have not asked for more than what Sasuke could give. Yet, she could never have it any other way because….

This is the truth. The more we receive love, the more unquenchable love becomes.

She must fight for this love not only because she wants to be loved by the person she loves, but she doesn't want to regret. This strength is not only to fight for her love but also to never regret her choice.

Hinata then decided. She will talk with her husband.

--

Gaara will not pretend that everything is alright when everything is not. He is hurting too. He already knew what he was getting into, and this outcome was not all too surprising, for somewhere in the depths of his conscious, he knew that this was bound to happen.

In this instance, he was not trying to be an optimist. An optimist is someone who sees the event in a distance, where the subject of the event is not himself. He was not an optimist that would have, at that time, accepted a yes or no question, leaving everything to chance. No that is not he was doing at that time… even in this instance.

Hope. His feeling of hope is what nurses his broken heart. Somewhere deep inside he convinces himself that the event that happened did take place because sometime in the future, Hinata will come to him, and love him for the man that he is… just not now. This is a matter of patience. His patience has been tested many times, yet with hope; he will learn more to be patient. There is still time, and time will only stop when one has succumbed into despair.

Yet, no matter what he says in his heart, no matter the nursing, he knew. And it hurts every fiber of his being.

--

Hiashi already knew what his eldest daughter has decided when she knocked on his door that evening. Her demeanor may seem to be the same, but the glint in her eyes states otherwise. He never saw this amount of ardor in her eyes before. She is fighting for her husband. And despite the abhor he felt for his son in law, he couldn't feel more proud.

Hiashi nodded his head to his daughter. He will not leave her alone this time. Regardless of his preference, he will support and respect his daughter's choice.

Tomorrow, his daughter will not meet her husband alone. He is coming with her.

--

Sasuke is feeling warm, not a warm sickening feeling, but warmth that is felt in the heart when one feels a sort of contentment. It was strange; he just felt it so suddenly, perhaps a premonition that something good will happen? Yet, nothing strictly good has been happening lately. Not long, this warmth transformed into a nagging feeling which made him stay awake all night.

He looked beside him, seeing Karin there he felt something. It dissipated all the warmth he felt, and suddenly, it became cold that he had to shiver. It felt like someone suddenly poured freezing water on him. There was a tightening in his heart, and it was painful. He stood up from the bed and sat in the chair near the window.

His mind wandered to his wife. He has no idea what's been happening with Hinata right now. It has been days since he signed the papers, but he hasn't received any news. Somewhere deep in his heart, he truly wished that he knew much earlier that he could not bore a child. It is now much easier to accept. Yet, it is also a matter of non-acceptance, for he knew, he still hopes that by any chance…

He should not think of that too much anymore. He should disarm before the inevitable. He should not hope anymore, because it will be more painful to accept. Just like his love for Hinata. His love for her is so complex that it defies all logic.

Sasuke was in a certain trance of contemplation. What will he do with his feelings for his wife? Make it remain a secret? He didn't know why he suddenly thought of the idea that she will come back to him, but he entertains the thought. For he knew, that is what he really wants to happen. For her to come back to him and for them to have the silly happily ever after ending, that in the end, they are destined to be together, and everything that has happened is a form of trial.

Yet the thought of her genuine love for him is hurting him too. He is a fool. In some way, his thoughts are not that of wishful thinking, for he knew that that event can happen. He knows that Hinata loves him. And that is what he is afraid of. He could not accept the fact that she loves him so much, for he knows that he could never surmount enough love to give in response. It is not because he does not want to, but he doubts if he will ever be able to.

He is really a fool, because he refuses and runs away from the love he so wants to flourish in. Yet, at the same time, this refusal and denial of her love is his own way of saying that he loves her too much. That he is willing to give her away because he knew that he will not be able to give what she deserves.

Therefore, somewhere in his heart, he already made a promise. He is not denying Hinata his love because he does not love her. Rather, he loves her so much that he acknowledges that fact that his love will bear no good fruit.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

Sasuke heard Karin said. Again he looked at her…

"I was just thinking…go back to sleep."

Karin too tired to argue just closed her eyes and let sleep engulf her.

Sasuke again looked at Karin. He already knew that he could not love her. At the same time, he could not hate her. And he understood what he felt for her.

The opposite of love is not hate. The real opposite of love is indifference. That is why he just let Karin be. Perhaps, he is not purely indifferent in the sense that he still has friendship with her, but in terms of romance, he is just indifferent with her.

Finally, his love is solely reserved for his wife, no, not his wife, but Hinata herself. Yet, his love for her will only be kept to himself, a burden which he would carry for the sake of her happiness.

It was a shame that he made that promise. For if the knock on his door that morning came the morning before, then everything would have been easier.

-------------------R&R--------------

-Please make a response. I don't know how I fared in this chapter. I know about mt silly thoughts incorporated with the characters, but I don't know if I overloaded the chapter with those now. Well… I know I kinda' did… so I don't know if you still like it.

Please review for me to know if you still like this story….. I hope it is not a disappointment right now.

My back aches. LOLz


	23. Chapter 22

Thanks to those who told me that it should be perdonare, not pernodare! Wah! I sounded like an idiot the whole time! UGH, anyways, this is the newest chapter yet! Love you guys, and to those who wanted a gaaxHina ending, you may read the story Ramen for Life. I don't know if this story should come to an end soon.. or not just yet. You decide! LOLz^^

Love the reviews you give me! Keep giving more! I'm review thirsty. Like love… the more I receive it, the more unquenchable my thirst becomes! SO REVIEW MORE! But READ MORE! LOLz

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! ~ but I love its fans as well… ~~~ YOU!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 22**

The walk to the Uchiha's vicinity has been long and silent. Before the walk, Hiashi was deciding on whether he would go with his daughter to the Uchiha compound or just ask his daughter's husband to come to the compound instead. But since he does not want the clan to know of him talking with the Uchiha, or eavesdropping to their will be conversation he decided to go with his daughter with two escorts. One being the person of Neji Hyuuga, the other is another trusted man of the branch house.

He knew that Sasuke is keeping his mistress with him. As much as he would rather keep his daughter away from him, he could not. He knew that his daughter loves the man very much; he on the other hand, would go there to know why this event is taking place. What is that Uchiha really feeling for his daughter? And as much as he hates the idea, he was also there to know if their marriage can still be remedied.

* * *

Hinata during the walk was uneasy. She did not know what came to her father's mind when he decided to go with her. She wanted to giggle at the idea of her father scaring and scolding Sasuke for the mistake he did. Yet, she also knew that that would not be possible. This mistake is not just a silly mistake. When they halted and she realizes that they were in front of Sasuke's door, her heart finally started to pound. And when she knocked and Karin opened the door, she suddenly had the urge to go back to the Hyuuga compound as she started to wonder if she did make the right choice.

Yet she held her chin high, like the Hyuuga she is, and slightly demanded of Sasuke's presence. Her voice did not even crack.

"I want to talk with my husband."

Karin seeing that Hinata is not alone, and seeing the man standing beside her did not have the nerve to deny her. She was frightened and shaking.

"I-I'll call him…." Then she left them in front of the doorway, with the door open. She quickly went to their room. He was just getting dressed.

* * *

Her 'escorts' looked at her like she grew another head, but when she looked at her father, with his approving nod, she suddenly felt a surge of courage running in her veins, as she smiled at him.

They did not enter the household as they were not invited to do so. She tried not the fiddle with her fingers which would be a give-away that she was nervous. His father was tapping his right foot as a sign of impatience.

What's taking Sasuke so long anyway?

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked.

"She wants to talk with you." Karin replied while her forehead creasing.

Sasuke was stunned. His heart beating erratically, he could not help but feel the sudden longing in his heart, the sudden glimpse of hope… which all died down when he remembered his situation. He could not afford to see her. He again hardened his heart as he replied.

"Tell her that there's nothing to talk about between us."

"She's not the only one who wants to talk with you Sasuke…" Karin's mouth turned to a frown.

"Gaara?" He asked for who else will come with her? He too frowned.

"No… she's with her father."

Suddenly, his hands began to tremble. He without a second glance at Karin went downstairs. At the open door, he saw her and his father in law.

And when his and Hiashi's eyes met, shame engulfed his whole being.

* * *

The revisions for completion of the treaty between Konoha and Suna have only taken 45 days to complete, much shorter than anticipated. At present, Gaara is signing the treaty, among present are the Hokage and the council of Konoha. While with him are his trusted men. He, along with the Hokage made a cut on their thumb for blood. Everyone had their turn to sign, and then the treaty was completed.

He was to return to Suna. They had to rush everything since his country is not faring so well at this time. The weather in Suna these past few days was harsh. He needs to protect his people, and also, get away from Konoha… from her. It was not an easy decision, to let go of her, but due to the condition in Suna, his decision was made easier.

He went to the Hyuuga compound to say his goodbyes, but he learned that she was at the Uchiha compound. It pains him, but he also understood. Yet, much as it hurts, he couldn't help but feel his respect for her heighten. Some may think that Hinata is being dim as to keep on loving her husband who left her, but a husband is not a lover who one could just leave. A husband is someone who has received from and made a promise to his wife. And Hinata is a wife who intends to keep her promise… a promise of a lifetime.

And the unspoken truth is that this is one of the times when Sasuke needs Hinata the most. If there is a man who would be able to understand the pain that Sasuke's going through, the decisions that he keeps on making and the depression that he is suffering, that man would be Gaara.

As an adieu, he left a letter for her, which he had made last night. He was also glad, that at least, she would be able to read it only when he has left Konoha.

For contained in that letter, were what his heart yearns to tell her… and everything else that she needs to know.

He left Konoha with his men, but he turned back at least thrice. He wanted to see her for the last time.

* * *

Ino was walking to the Hyuuga compounds again. But just before she reached the gate, Kiba got on her way… again.

"You are one stubborn woman Ino…" Kiba sighed. He so wants to throttle her! When will she ever stop?

"Hey! It's not like I'm disturbing you or something! It's Hinata I want to talk with, not you!" Ino almost screamed.

"It's none of your business anyways. Can't you stop being nosy with other people's lives?" Kiba replied annoyed.

"That's for Hinata to decide. It's not like; I'm going to force her to tell me things she doesn't want me to know."

"Ok, I give up. I guess I have no choice…"

"Ha! I win!" Ino exclaimed happily. She walked to the Hyuuga gates, only to turn back empty handed. Guess that do-boy out-smarted her again. He gives up when Hinata's not at home. Ugh….

* * *

"I believe that it is proper etiquette to invite your in-law inside when they Visit." Hiashi said sternly. They had been standing outside the door for minutes, and the Uchiha was just staring at them like he saw some ghost.

Hiashi has never been inside this household. He was never liked his daughter's choice of a husband, but he tolerates his presence. Whenever he saw him, it would be in the Hyuuga compound, when there were occasions that his daughter needs to attend.

Sasuke finally got a hold of himself. Trying to stop his voice from shaking; he walked nearer to the door, and politely pulled the door wider for entry.

"Please come in." He said. Both Hinata and Hiashi entered. He waited for Neji, who was eyeing him with much loathing and his other companion to enter.

"We would stay here." Neji finally stated. Sasuke did not reply, but closed the door, and then asked the two to take a seat.

Hiashi took his time observing the house. It had been neat. The furniture in the house was acceptable. They were seated in the living room. Across was the dining room, and beside it was what he suspected as the kitchen, which was not visible due to the stairs blocking the view. There were some pictures hanging on the wall behind the stairs, but there were no pictures of the Uchiha and Hinata's wedding present.

Sasuke tried to break the silence, but closed his mouth as a second thought. Hinata was looking at him expectantly, while he could not meet her gaze. Just before a conversation would have comensed, Karin's presence was made known. She was holding a tray, with a kettle and glasses for tea.

Hinata and Hiashi were seated in front of Sasuke, as Karin took a seat just beside Sasuke. Hiashi was obviously offended, as he made his displeasure noticeably in a form of a cough. Hinata too was not pleased. She was a bit angry even. She looked at her in the eye as if saying "get out of here." Karin did not budge, but Sasuke knew.

"Karin, please leave us." He said calmly, but in obvious discomfort. That was a very dumb move on Karin's part, that even he felt offended.

It was only then that she realized her mistake, and answered with an "ok". She left them silently. Hiashi looked at his daughter, and Hinata understood too. Her presence was not needed. Both made an exit to the door where she came in from. Karin looked at her distastefully as she went straight ahead, out of the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke was perplexed. What could his father-in-law want to talk about that Hinata was not even allowed to take part in? His only real conversation with this man was when he asked for Hinata's hand in marriage. That's when he said that Hinata won't be running back to the Hyuuga compound. The other messages from this man would be his glaring eyes which he was sure meant to warn him that he better make good of his promises to Hinata.

Sasuke could not even meet his eyes. He did not make true of his vows.

* * *

Hinata went out of the house only to meet eye to eye with Neji. This is the only time that they will be able to talk. She really tried to avoid talking to Neji, for he is by far the most protective. Also, he made the most protest before her marriage, but she did not hear him. She knew he wounded his pride, but what would he tell her now?

Neji did not budge from where he is sitting. His other companion is sitting near the gates, while he, under a tree, a few meters away from the house. Hinata knowing what Neji means of not moving went to his direction instead. When she was standing before him, he motioned her to take a sit in front of him, which she complied.

"Why are you still doing this?" he asked.

"… You know why…"

"No I don't. This is ridiculous."

"Neji-nii-san… it's not entirely his fault, and… I still love him…"

Neji knew that she was not at fault, but carefully picked his words. He does not intend to tell her of Sasuke's condition. It's also not his place to tell her. If Hiashi is not telling her and he knew, then there must be a good reason to it.

"How are you sure that what you're feeling is love? How can you still love him after all that he has done?"

"I… I don't know…"

"The hell... Hinata! Are you just trying to prove us wrong? How can you keep on doing this, when you don't even know why?" Neji couldn't help but exclaim. Though not in a loud voice as not to alert anyone.

"All I know… is that… there's a part of me… that only he can fill… Sometimes, I wake up, and I feel empty. I miss him so much…" Hinata said, trying not to sob.

"You have us. Aren't we enough?"

"I made a promise when I married Sasuke…"

"He does not intend for you to make good of that promise."

"… but… I want to keep it anyway…"

"You're not making any sense!

"I know… but… the truth is… I love him for no reason at all…"

And they both fell silent.

Her reason was none. But that is the most reasonable reason behind love. Perhaps to love for nothing is the most divine form of love. One would never know of its existence without facing the hurt and pain of the trials that comes with it. Sometimes it even reaches to the point that even when the one you love have scathed you, you just keep on going back.

She did not love Sasuke for his good looks, not for his abilities, not for his title… it played apart, but in the end, when she looks back… she realizes that she turned to love him for nothing. That's why for no reason at all, she keeps on loving him.

Neji shook his head. His cousin's way of thinking is beyond him.

* * *

"Sasuke, I do not understand you." Hiashi began.

Sasuke then looked at him to see his expression, but to his surprise, he was not glaring at him. His eyes drooped as his shoulders slumped when he released a defeated sigh. Then he met his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"No matter how I put it, what you're doing is not making sense. Enlighten me as to why you're pushing my daughter away, and keeping this mistress of yours."

"I…" Sasuke couldn't reply.

"Why are you doing this to my daughter?" Hiashi asked a little sadly for his taste. This is one of the reasons why Hiashi always wanted a son.

For years he would be bound to dress and protect his daughter. But in the end, a man would take her from him, and would rip-off everything that he dressed his daughter with. To see his child, his creation that he took years to mold, crumble, would be the greatest disappointment in life.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer. At first, he thought Hiashi would shout at him, followed with streams of curses, or a calm and stoic Hiashi who at the end would chop his head off… but he never expected a defeated Hiashi, who cares too much for his daughter, and is trying to sort things out between his daughter and son-in-law.

"I… did not intend for this to happen…"

"As I asked of you earlier, enlighten me."

And Sasuke couldn't help it anymore. Everything that he was walling in his heart came pouring out. He can't contain everything anymore. He can't carry the weight of such burden in his heart alone… the temptation of telling someone, of making this man understand is so great, that when he opened his mouth, he just couldn't stop.

"… I thought everything would work out fine… I was weak. I wanted a child; it was my dream ever since my clan has been murdered. Yet, I have been with Hinata for three years, and nothing seemed to work. I should have known that it was me. I already had my guts set that it was me, but another part of me just wouldn't believe it… wouldn't accept it…"

Hiashi stared wide-eye. He already knew that Sasuke could not have a child, but he failed to put into consideration that he was the child whose family was taken from him by brutal murder.

Sasuke looked at Hiashi for signs if he should continue; he did when he saw him nod.

"That's when I became a frequent visitor of the pub. I had drinks, women teasing me, but I never had anything to do with them. But… that's when Karin came… She was a friend during the roughest of times. I… she was my first."

"Go on… I'm all-ears." Hiashi said when Sasuke started to halt.

"I intended to end it abruptly, but… she was always there during my rough times, so I couldn't help but be there. I was wanted… no, I desperately needed to have a child. I was blinded by this, that's why it all came to this…" Sasuke ended with his palms holding his forehead. He did not want to breakdown in front of this man, but this man had every right to know.

"Why are you keeping her here then? You already know that you can't have a child." Hiashi asked callously. This is the part he could not understand. The why does he still keep her?

Sasuke could have answered because of pity, because he felt indebted, and perhaps many others, but something different came out of his mouth. A reason he never realized till now.

"To keep Hinata away."

Both Hiashi and Sasuke were stunned by his answer.

* * *

Hinata couldn't bear sitting with Neji, especially when silence is becoming so unbearable already. Aslo, she is very curious on what Sasuke and her father are talking about.

She started to get up as she looked at Neji, but he did not stop her. So she approached the house. Not that she wanted to eavesdrop, but she is now starting to hear tidbits of their conversation.

"Did you ever love my daughter?" She heard her father ask

"I did… I still do…" she heard Sasuke answer. At that moment she wanted to bolt into the room and give him a bone wracking embrace.

"Then why do you want to keep her away?" Hiashi again asked.

"I would rather hurt her now, than make her regret this for the rest of her life."

That's when she suddenly bolted to the room. She did not know what possessed her to do so. But when she entered much to the surprise of both Hiashi and Sasuke, that they stood abruptly, she suddenly went beside Sasuke, ignoring the presence of her dad, and contrary to her desire to give him an embrace and kiss…

She slapped him real hard.

-R&R-

Sorry for the cliffie, hehe, I already planned her line, but better keep that for the next chapter. It's better that the chapter ends this way. LOLz HEY! This is the longest chapter yet! And my shoulders ache like hell!

PLEASE REVIEW guys! Tell me if you still love this story! ^^


End file.
